


Dokitale: Chapter 2

by Megapanda25



Series: DDLC: 6 Reasons [3]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Guess whos back?, Happy Doki's, Mentions of Cutting/Suicide, Mutiverse shit, spooky stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megapanda25/pseuds/Megapanda25
Summary: Mega has been in a coma for a month, and many things have changed. While it seems that things are finally peaceful, an unexpected threat returns not only to destroy the Doki's, but everything Mega holds dear.Part 3 of my DDLC: 6 Reasons series.





	1. Her Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mega reunites with his friends, and gets a shocking revelation from one of them.

Mega: Ok, hold on! You’re telling me that I’ve been in a coma for a month?!

 

Mega trailed alongside Monika, who was leading him through the lab. They made it to the elevator leading upstairs, and entered together.

 

Monika: Yup. Not to be rude, but things have been pretty good while you were under. The girls learned how to protect themselves with magic, Sans and Papyrus have become members of the Royal Guard, though, unsurprisingly, Sans doesn't care much. Also, me and Alphys have been working together to try and break the barrier.

 

Mega:...sounds like you guys had it pretty good without me around, huh?

 

Monika turned to see that Mega was serious, self consciously picking at a scar on his arm. She chuckled quietly and lightly punched his arm.

 

Monika: Oh please, the girls and your friends visited you single day...especially Yuri.

 

Mega perked up at this news, noting Monika’s teasing smile.

 

Mega: Yuri...visited me?

 

Monika: Yup. She stayed about an hour everyday, and read to you. I told her it was likely you couldn’t hear you, but she told me that she just wanted to read with you. Really sweet, right?

 

Mega noticed the pointedness of Monika’s statement, and the playful smirk on her face.

 

Mega: Monika...what are you up to?

 

Monika made a mock offended face, and gasped dramatically.

 

Monika: What? Me, up to something? Preposterous, my dear Mega!

 

The two chuckled for a moment, and then they reached the main floor. As the doors opened, Mega attempted to step out, only to be tackled by Sayori.

 

Sayori: MEGA! YOU’RE OK!

 

Mega attempted to sit up, and looked around. He saw Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri, Frisk, Sans, Chara, and Papyrus all standing before him. Sans and Yuri helped him.

 

Sans: Good to see you’re ok, kiddo. After that emergency text I got from Alph, you had me…‘ _ chilled to the bone?’ _

 

Mega: Well it's a good thing I made it, or you would have had a  _ ‘bone to pick _ ’ with me?

 

The two bumped fists while Papyrus protested loudly in the background. Mega then turned to his friends from the club, and noticed their new appearances. Sayori wore a red shirt and blue jeans, as well as a red scarf. Natsuki wore a white shirt and pink skirt, and Yuri wore a grey sweater and black sweatpants. Yuri step forward and wrapped Mega in a tight hug, pressing him slightly into her chest.

 

Yuri: It is good to see you are ok, Mega.

 

Yuri released Mega as he tried to hide his bright red face after being so close to her. He was then wrapped into a hug by Sayori, Natsuki, and Frisk.

 

Frisk: We missed you too, Mega!

Sayori: We visited you everyday!   
Natsuki: It’s not like I was really worried or anything…

 

They all released him, and he turned right into Papyrus’s hug.

 

Paps: I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE ALRIGHT, HUMAN MEGA! ME AND SANS HAVE BEEN WORRIED FOR WEEKS!

 

Mega: I’m glad you’ve been so worried, papyrus. I appreciate it.

 

After a few more questions between the friends, Yuri stepped close to Mega and turned to the others.

 

Yuri: Excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but...Mega. May I speak with you...alone?

 

All eyes panned to mega, who felt like he had a spotlight on him.

 

Mega: Um...sure?

 

Mega questioned why he felt like he just had a put a target on the back of his head.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mega and Yuri stepped into a alternative room connected to talk. He noticed that Yuri was even more fidgety then normal.

 

Mega: You ok, Yuri? 

 

Yuri: Oh, yes, I’m fine. I just...need to sort my thoughts.

 

Mega: Ok, take your time.

 

Yuri straightens up, and sighs before looking Mega right in his eyes.

 

Yuri: Mega...since the day i meet you, when Monika brought you into our clubroom after you gave yourself up so someone else wouldn’t get hurt, I knew that you were special. You were there at my darkest moments, looking out for me when no one else was. What I’m trying to tell you is...I...I think I’m in love with you, Mega.

 

For a moment, Mega’s heart stopped. He looked for any trace of madness, of obsession in Yuri’s eyes, but there was none. She really loved him. The was no script, no Monika toying with things behind the scenes. For once, he knew that she truly loved him.

 

Mega: Well, if we’re being honest here…

 

Mega closed the gap between him and Yuri, and looked into her eyes.

 

Mega:...I think I love you too.

 

Mega then leaned up, and kissed Yuri’s lips. The two stood like that for nearly a minute, before finally breaking the kiss. As he pulled back, he noticed a hungry look in Yuri’s eyes as they opened, and felt himself begin to sweat nervously.

 

Mega: Uh, Yuri? Are you ok---

 

Mega barley got the question out before Yuri began to kiss him again, this time more aggressively, pushing him up against the way. The two kissed passionately, and for a moment, both through that they might take it a step farther…and then the door opened and all of their friends starred in excitedly. Sayori than shouted;

 

Sayori: YEAH, YURI! GET THAT ASS!

 

This caused both Mega and Yuri to turn as red as tomatoes and shouting multiple protests at their laughing friends. As they dispersed, all going to their homes, Mega turned to look at the elevator on his way out. He swore he saw a dark shadow melt behind the door, but blinked, and the shadow disappeared. He had a moment of uneasiness ,but brushed the shadow of as him still being tired. He left with his friends, unaware that the shadow still watched from the darkness.

 


	2. The Clubhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mega checks on the girls daily routine and something appears that should no longer exist.

_ "Hey, Monika?" She made a soft humming noise in response as you both stepped out of the club room and you clutched the strap of your bag in your hand tight, knuckles nearly white. "If, say, we were still playing the I Like You Game, I'd like to mention one more thing I'd like to say." _

_ Monika looked up through her lashes at you, the color just a shade or two darker than her locks of hair, her green eyes seeming to stare right at you straight to your core even if she smiled sweetly. "Sure! Go ahead, just remember it'd be like we were still playing the game!" _

_ "Okay." You nodded, licked your lips and felt that squirming in your stomach get more intense. Butterflies? That was bullshit. Whoever came up with that was wrong, this felt more like snakes wriggling in your stomach that occasionally squeezed your guts. "I'd like to kiss you." It was silent when the five words tumbled out and your face burned a bright red. "If-If we were still playing the game that is!" _

_ "I see." Monika said slowly as she shuffled looking down at her feet then up, licking her lips as well. "Then go ahead." _

_ Huh? "Huh?" You echoed your thoughts perfectly with that heat in your cheeks getting hotter and Monika stared at you with those wide eyes and you nearly screamed. She was too pretty! And too serious! "Are you serious?" _

_ Monika tilted her head staring up at you as she licked her lips again, almost nervously, and she smiled crookedly. "You said you wanted too. And I'm giving consent to that happening so...." She looked around like she was waiting for someone to jump out and shriek 'got ya!' and catch both of you doing something you weren't supposed to do. _

_ "Okay..." You got close to her with her looking up at you again before she let her eyes shut and she tilted her face up towards yours. You honestly found the game going to far but when you leaned down pressing a soft, maybe two minute kiss, on her lips you pulled back and she let her lashes flutter up revealing...happy, green orbs that shined like stars. "So I need to get home." _

_ "Hey, I like you." She stated when you tried running down the stairs and your face turned beet red again and Monika laughed gently. "I win!" _

_ \--- _

Mega shot up again, shaking his head in confusion. That was the second time recently that he had a dream about the literature club. It couldn’t be right, neither of them. He didn’t remember kissing Monika, and he definitely didn’t remember...doing  **that** to Yuri. This had to be some kind of false memory, or...an alternative memory?

 

Mega: Where did that though come from? Alternate? I guess that makes sense, but...where is the memory from then?

 

He stuffed the through away, and began to get ready for the day. He put on a blue shirt, and blue jeans. He slipped his old sweatshirt on over his shirt and zipped it up. He sighed and smiled to himself. It wasn't much, but it was better than the same stuffy outfit everyday like in DDLC. He stepped out of his room and smiled at the clubhouse.

 

While he had been in his coma, Papyrus invited the girls to stay in the in the “Guest house”, which was a glorified toolshed. They then proceeded to update and upgrade the shed until it was about twice the size it was before, and had five rooms. Four bedrooms, and a main game room, which also held the kitchen. I walked downstairs into the kitchen to see Sayori and Monika attempting to cook.

Mega: Hey guys, what are you up to?

 

Monika: Oh, hey Mega! Me and Sayori are trying to make breakfast.

 

Sayori: MONIKA!!! THE WATER’S ON FIRE AGAIN!!!

 

Monika:...It’s a work in progress.

 

Mega chuckled as the two quickly tried to extinguish the flames. He walked over to the other side of the room, where Natsuki and Yuri were in a heated argument.

 

Mega: What are you to arguing about?

 

Natsuki: Finally, someone who can sort this out! Mega, which is better; manga or horror?

 

Yuri: Natsuki, please. We both know that horror I the better choice. It’s intricate, suspenseful, and all around better in every way compared to manga.

 

Natsuki: You shut your mouth, Yuri! Manga is easily the better choice; it’s got a better look, has personality, and isn't clichéd as much as horror is!

 

The two look ready to be at each other's throats, so Mega decides to step in.

 

Mega: Whoa, whoa, whoa, chill. There‘s a simple solution to your problem; Horror Manga.

 

Natsuki:...Oh yeah, I guess you’re right. Well, is that fine with you, Yuri?

 

Yuri: Yes, I, um, I agree. Thank you for sorting this out Mega.

 

Mega: No prob, Bob.

 

The three than assisted Sayori and Monika in cleaning the kitchen. After a few more minutes, Sans came by. 

 

Sans: Heya, guys. Ready for today’s training?

 

The Girls: Yep!

 

The girls all start to head out, and then Sans grabs Mega. 

 

Sans: Hey, you wanna come with, pal? You would probably use a workout to after being out for the count for a month.

 

Mega: Hmm...sounds great, actually. Let’s go!

 

The group heads out to Undyne’s, and all fail to notice Gaster watching from the sidelines.

 

Gaster: This is becoming increasingly annoying. I need to find a way to remove that pesky human from the equation, but how?

 

Suddenly, a glitched chuckle emanates from behind him. He whips around in surprise, to see a black shape, outlined in yellow, glitching and breaking, yet also pulling itself together.

 

???: W̷̧̫̣͍̫̼̺̱̗͖̩͐̽ë̵̤̥̰̜̺̝͖͈̼͒̆̃̈̉̐̉͋l̶̫̘̟͖̿̍̋ļ̷͕̰͇̫͕̼̜̟̋͌̄̽̏̊̎͋̏̊̐̕͠,̷̡͈͙̼̥̠͎̖̻̗̖̘̳̓̌̕͜ͅ ̸̢̩̠̲̣̒̈́Ĭ̵̧̘̼̖͔̪͇͚̳͓̜̣̎̑̓͂̏̑̒͒̆͋̕ ̶̮̺̦̱̗̤̔̀̌̀̑̑̍͘͠ͅc̸̨͖̮̤͔̳͓͈͚̭̦̎̎̂͒͆̈̏̄͒̐͘a̴̤̔͛̕͜n̶̢̦̺͖̮͔͔͆̃̐̊͑̔͝͝͝ ̶̨̲͇̠̗͇̬͍͚̥̥͕̭̐̔̕͝ͅc̸͓̺̈͆ḛ̴̥̐̔͒̅̚̚r̴̢̨͎̜̪͉̘͙̹̐̿̆̑̚̕ṱ̷͔̪̘̦̖̝͍̭͕͕̽͌̔͗̑͛͂͘ä̴͎͇̠̗̤̳̼̞̠̦̺̠̓̈́i̷̱͚̩̭̭̊͋͋͗̐̓̊͐͊̇͘ͅn̴͓̜̮̟̳͇̺͎͔̗̬̋͛̌͜͠l̵̛̳̈́̓͑̀͗͒̈̓y̵̡̡̛̥̘͔̬̭̩͈̪͖̮̝͓̟̌͋́͗̓̊͛̆̍̾̀̄͛͠ ̵̨̨̮̭̘̠̱̭̭̘͆̈́̅̂͋̾̕͘ḩ̶̧̥͙͙̺̦̮͍͉̏̓̾͐̔͜ę̷͚͚̩͔͇̰͈̬̊̀̆͊̀͛̅͋̈́̎̉̽͘̕͝ͅl̸̖͋̅͗́͆̾̆͘p̴̞̭͊́̏͋̇̐̒̚͠͠ ̸̠͓̦̫̺̦̫̞̝̺͎̳̊̋͂́͛̾͛͆̊̚͝w̸̪̙̯͈̳̱̦̠̽͗͑͒̔̓̓͊̍̄̚͝͝͝ͅi̴͕̠̼̹̰̫͌͒͆ţ̵̡̨̛̥͚̥͕̜̖͉̪̺̟̹̒̎͋̍̋̈́̅͑̚h̸̼͓͍͂̎ ̸̨̖̖̫͍̖͓̳̌̑̌̈̔͛͑̚͝ͅt̵̜̳̘͚̗͇̒͗̑h̵̨͙̥̱͙̯͗̑͛̈́͊͂͐̽̍͌͝a̸̢̧̡̨̩̘̠̠̩̟̝͓̦͒̾͐̈́ṱ̵̯̻̖͔̟͊̿͛́̓̽̓̄̏̏͌͝.̸̧̥͙̲̳̪͉̜̹͉̜̱̻̜̒̒̄͂͊̒̍̇̋̇͂̄̚͜͠͝

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G̷̢̧͉̝̫͚̼̭̻͍̟̱͜͝u̵̟̩̰̭̳͛ę̶̤̥̲̪͋̈̂͌̋̐̊̾̈͊̑̇̓̊͠ş̸̧̲̟͔͉̖͔́͑͆͒̌̀͋̂̚s̷̙̲͒͛̑̾̄̅̅̚̚͘͝ ̵̙̮̙̭͎̜̟̹͊̊͛̋̑̂̃̌͛̈́̓͑̕͜ẘ̶̛̦̗͈̈́͌̿̈́̉̈̓̕͠ḩ̴̞͙͚͉̗̭͓͓̾́̿̈͌̕͝ͅo̷̢͖̹̯̯̬͍̪̘̅̉̾̉̈́̋͛̆̓̚͝?̷̯͈̦̽͘̕ ̸̧̢̰̱̰̠͓͍̣̮̳̲̞͛̿̉̓̂̿̅̆̐̉̚)̵̼̭̤͈̳̪͇͈̹̣̰̜͈̿͘  
> =)


	3. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mega joins in on the girl's daily training.

Since he had been out, Mega’s friends had built a training room into the Lab, including bleachers for others to watch. So far, Undyne had assembled Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki, and Chara, with Sans and Papyrus as backup. They all looked exceptionally excited that Mega had decided to join them. Undyne got before the group and made an announcement.

 

Undyne: Alright, everyone! Unfortunately, Monika, Frisk, and Asriel are all busy today, and couldn't make it. That being said, Mega decided to join us today.

 

They all glanced at Mega, who offered a shy wave. Undyne then asked who wanted to spar first. Almost immediately, Sayori’s and Yuri’s hands shot up. They stepped onto the sparring arena, which, funny enough, almost looked like a Pokémon gym.

 

Sayori: You ready, Yuri?

 

Yuri: Of course, Sayori. Let’s begin.

 

Yuri lunges forward, and casts a purple attack, entrapment Sayori, who groans loudly.

 

Sayori: Really, Yuri? You  **always** start with the purple attack.

 

Yuri: That’s because it always works, Sayori.

 

Sayori proceeds to dodge Yuri’s attacks within the purple attack, and eventually breaks free. Sayori then proceeds to throw a multitude of orange attacks at Yuri, who dodges most and moves through the others. Both are looking quite tired now. They both look ready to tap out, but then Yuri casts a blue attack, grabbing Sayori’s soul, and pulling her across to her side and close lining Sayori as a finishing move. We all applaud as Yuri helps Sayori up and the two exchange compliments. 

 

Undyne: Ok, who’s next?

 

I don’t see anyone else raise their hands, so I step up to the arena eagerly. Undyne looked surprised, but smiled at him.

 

Undyne: Alright, Mega! Who wants to fight him?

 

Almost immediately after she speaks, Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki all stand up and approach the field. Sans looks like he wants to protest, but Mega just laughed.

 

Mega: Three versus one, huh? Good, it might actually be a fair fight.

 

The three girls take their fighting stances, and prepare for Undyne too say go. For a moment, the entire room is silent. Then…

 

Undyne: BEGIN!

 

All three girls charge Mega while hurling attacks at him, while he only takes a few calm steps forward. Sayori reaches him first, swinging two handheld orange bones like batons. Mega easily dodges her swings, and than disarms Sayori by using his knife. He then goes for a knockout blow, only to be knocked aside by a large hand used by Natsuki. Mega can’t help but smirk at the pleased look on Natsuki’s face.

 

Mega: Geeze, Nat. Don’t look so excited to beat the shit out of me.

 

Natsuki: Sorry, Mega. It’s just nice to have a challenge for once. No offense, guys, but you  **suck** at dodging.

Yuri protests slightly, but Sayori nods in acceptance. Natsuki than charges at Mega, swinging the magical fist right at him. He dodges the swings, and uses a Gaster Blaster to destroy the fist. He then kicked Natsuki away, and faced Yuri, who had two knives in her hands.

 

Mega: Easy there, Yuri. Be ‘ _ knife _ ’ to your boyfriend, ok?

 

Yuri blushed furiously, but twirls the knives threateningly.

 

Yuri: Sorry Mega, you can’t flirt your way out of this.

 

Mega: Eh, worth a shot. Nothing personal, Yuri.

 

Yuri doesn't even get to question his apology before he charges at her, also dual wielding knives. The two trade blows for nearly a minute, until Mega knocks her knives away, and forces her into the corner of the arena. 

 

Mega: Checkmate, Yuri.

 

Yuri then laughs, and shoots Mega a pair finger guns.

 

Yuri: You through I was the queen, but I’m just a rook. Look behind you.

 

Mega turned to see Sayori wielding a bo staff of sorts, made of orange bones, and Natsuki with a pair of anime swords in blue. Yuri then jumps over Mega, and joins the pair, now wielding a set of purple throwing knives.

 

Sayori: Ready to give up now, Mega?   
  


Mega:...Nah. I still got one trick left.

 

Mega let the silence between them stretch for a moment, than a single blue bone spawned in his hand. He looked down at it, and chuckled.

 

Mega: Welp. Guess I really…‘ _ blue my chance _ ’ at beating you?

 

Yuri laughed full force, while both Sayori and Natsuki groan. Sans also joins in on laughter, shouting “HOLY FUCK, I WASN'T READY!”

 

Sayori: Damnit, Mega! Take this serious---AHH!

 

Sayori narrowly sidesteps Mega’s attack as the blue bone goes through Yuri and Natsuki, pinning them to the far wall. She turns to see Mega bring up a blue attack version of his knife, ready to bring it down when V̸̡̡̧̢͖͓͎̂͋͒͊͜%̶̢̡̙͔̟̭̗̫̫͔̫̙̥̺̯̾͛̾̈́͊̓̔̉͂̑̄̚$̴̝̰̑̀̄̀͂͂̐̿͠Ű̷̹̲̺̙̪͔̭̺̠̓͊̈́͛͆̐͛͗̍͂͂̕͜G̴̜̓͗̈́̈͛Ţ̷̧̡̤̹͕̝̻̩̲̼̎̏̎̇̋̍͗̾̆̚ͅṠ̷͙̙͖͔̭̜̦̬̼̈̈͛̃̀͊̄̈́͒̌ͅ&̵̧̢̟̥̫̟͈̗̂̑͊̿$̶̡̛̥̝̥̫̹͔̲̝͎͉̙̙̜̅̎̓͛̀͘ͅE̴̡̯̜̹̟̳̪͙̘͙͝F̷̮̰̙̠̽͊͆̄̈́̕͠͠^̷͖̎̈́͌̆̀͐̓̒̽͌̄̚͝Ư̶̧̺̟͍̞͈̠̳̦̪̮̻̙̦̍͛̑̈́̓̀̈́̎͌͘͜͝Ǵ̵̨̗̤͙̞͇̻̭͓̜͍̺̅̑̒̊̔͜T̷̡̨͕̟̈́̋̍̾̍̓͆̈J̶̼̆͒͛H̸͖͔̗̀͂̌̀̄̆͛̑͋̕̕.

 

Mega’s view goes red, and Sayori changes before him into a much more battered and broken version of herself, blood running down her head, and multiply cuts and scratches across her body. Her eyes stare up at him fearfully.

 

Ş̸̹͓͔͔͓̮̤̠̈́͗͘a̶̤̖̙̮͗y̵̢̢̬̬̝̭̭̤̻̑̾̐͠ǫ̸̗͖̪̹̝̼̇͝ͅr̷̖͈͈̾͐̌̈́̐̀͊̍̌͊̈́ͅi̵̢̗̥̟̲͖͎̳̥̳̦̗͕̓͜ͅ:̶̢̧̟̹̳̺̤̘̙̞̪̬͂̐͘ ̶̙̥͖̼̩̝͚̱̭͉̼̭̜͍̆͂̑̃̇͑̆͝M̶̡̖̳͓͉͉͙̩̱̍͋͆̔͛̔̌͜͝E̵̻̝̪̬̳̻̮̣̲͌̋̈͐͛̎͆̈́̚͘͝͝͝G̶͍̥͇̖̬̪͓̹̳̦̳̮͎̩̰͒̽̚A̵͎͙̥̒̀,̸̢̺̗̭̬̜̳͓̫͓̰͕͈͋̊̐̇̚͠ͅ ̵̨̢͎̗̠̠̖͈̪͍̖͎͕͕͋̓̆̃̉̈́̕͜P̷̼̪̥̂̊͜͝Ḻ̷̱̩̓͐Ę̸̨̱̻͈̋̈̅͗͐͛̏̀̉̋͛̎Ą̷̛͕̓͌̎̇̒̾͂S̵̢̹̳͖̰͇̓̽̔̎͂̓͐Ę̴̗͚͕͓̰̼͚̞̼̗̯̩̼̠̌̈̈́͐!̷̲̫͙̩͍͔̰̻̇̐ ̴̩͈̤̖̰̞͇̱̺̯̙̂̄̓̽͂̃̅̿̈́̋͛͑̏̕͠D̷̢͓̗̞̽̆̾̾̽́͐̆̈́͌͘̚͝O̴̞̹̟̼͖̜͗́̌͝N̶̝̫͚̹͙͇͉̈̈́͌̏̽̆͝'̴̼͈̰͉̳̲̳̣̝̌̂͗͑͋͑͗̇̇̈́̉̄̚͝T̴̢̢̨̢͕͍͕̦̖͇̬͚͔̻̥̅͌̆̔̔̈̔͘̕͠ ̶̨̹̗̙͔͚̃̑͗͊͜Ḳ̴̡̛̻̪̮̲̟̬̯̠̺͊̽̒̔͑͗̏̿͆̑̚͘͝I̶̢̱̤̲̮͈̣̗̘͖̗̖̭̓͊͝L̶̝̮̲̍͛͊̎͂͗̋͘L̸̡̡͈̗̺̯͓̞̙̩̆̈́̀̆̍̀̀̕̕ ̸̨̲͓̻̬͎͔͕̥̖̘͔̫̤̣̅͒̂̈́̉́̋M̸̧̢͎̺͕͎̝͕̝̈́̔̃Ẻ̶̻͙̰̫̞̗̱̙̩̄͊̉͑̀͗̿̎͆̅̑̚͠͝!̶̖͘!̴̜̣͙̦̝̙͎̩̮̜̜̪̎͋͋̓̂̅̿̿!̴̛̤̮̟̲͇̜̪͔̦͙͈̙͕̗̄̽̈́̈́͆̐̈́̐̏̚

 

Mega hesitates, and  **_WHAM!_ **

 

Mega is slammed into the wall by Sayori’s strike from her staff. She expects him to get up right away, but instead he falls to his knees. She quickly becomes concerned ,and rushes over to help him, with the rest of the girls.

 

Sayori: Mega, are you ok? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…

 

Mega is helped to his feet by Sans and Sayori.

 

Mega: I’m...ok...I just spaced out for a sec there…

 

After letting him rest for a moment, Undyne approaches the group. 

 

Undyne: Mega, you took quite the hit there. Someone should help get you back home.

 

Mega: Undyne, please. I can make it home on my oooooooook now I’m falling please help.

 

Yuri barley catches Mega as he nearly face plants from trying to get up.

 

Yuri: I’ll take him back to the clubhouse, you guy’s keep training. 

 

Sans: I’ll get you guys there with a short cut, brb Undyne.

 

Sans then teleports Yuri and Mega away, while Sayori is comforted by Natsuki and Papyrus. Undyne shakes her head.

Undyne: I knew this place was a bad idea.

 


	4. The Anomaly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster meets his new ally.

Gaster watched the dark shape in front of him warily. It seemed to morph between forms, as if it was unsure of what it wanted to be seen as.

 

Gaster: What...are you?

 

The shape lets out a distorted chuckle, and smirks evilly at the skeleton.

 

A̶̰̰̿N̸̟̲͋̿̓̌̽ͅO̸̲͚̪̬͒́͝͝Ņ̶̡̤͙̄̃̎͘:̴̧͒͊͋ ̶̡̹͔̅̿̍͂͘ͅI̵̡͖̩̘̣͐̀ ̷̩̫̃̉̚͜ȁ̸̡͔̭̏̀̈́̐s̴̠̬̊̇̉ͅk̵͇͉̙͒͘͝ ̵͙͎̫̑͂̾̄͠m̴̭̏̎͋͂͒ẏ̸͍͋s̴͖̯̏ḛ̶͑̈́͛l̶̼̩̎̾f̷̘̜̆̄͛̓ ̷͇̽͘t̷̜̅h̴̡̘̏a̷͈̘͇̔͒t̴̛̘̙̻̦̂̋͐͠ ̸̳̮̙͂͠q̴̩̟̈́͜ư̷͇̰͇̇e̸͕̩̔s̸̙͌͆̋̓́t̵̘͉̗͑̑͊͑i̸̧̛̭̞̞͈͐ỏ̷͖̐̓̓n̴̲̭͙̏ ̸̤̬͛̇̊q̷̞̌ư̵͕͓̲͗̑i̶̡̓͗̎͠t̷̞̼̀e̷̳͎̍ͅ ̶̙̯̳͓̋̽̀ͅỏ̴̙̩̂̃f̶̭̋͊́ẗ̷̖̹͎̦́̚ȩ̵͍̟̌̓̚ņ̷̣̪͐̈́̃̒͜ ̷̼̹̭͔̖͑̂̈̈́͝m̴͇̊̇̏̕ÿ̵̲̭́s̶͇̘̱̹̞͗̃̈́ẽ̷̠̭̫̇̌l̷̼͇̺̉̊͝f̵̛̭̥̭̺͉͑̏̑͠.̴̭̟̉̉͜͜ ̸͈̺̠̋̏̅I̸̛̗̞͍̥̍̋ ̴̨̻̖̘̔̈̿̓t̸̠̞̩̬̉h̶̨͙͛í̸̯̿͑͂n̶͈̗̪͗̊͂̄́k̷̲̭̘̋͂ ̴͈̟̿̂i̵̗͗̓ţ̶͍̞̜̪̉͒͊͝ ̷̲̭͋̅̃͛̕w̴̥̞͖͛i̵̩̲̽͝l̴̮͎̪̓l̵̮̒̆̓̒̚ ̵̭͐ḇ̶̮͇̘̣͛e̴͎̭͉̦̓͂ ̶͓͇̳̊͌̉b̷̧̰͙͚̐̆e̴̢͖̮̅̍̿̚͝s̴̨̱̬̥̰͝͝ṱ̶̛͎̭͚̒͋̅ ̸̣̭͓̺̈́̋ͅi̷̡͇̤̪̔ͅf̵̨͖̠̽̃ ̵̢̧͇͕͗̔I̸̤̝̮͉̦̍͑ ̶͇̬́̂̈́͐͆s̶̖͈̳̈́ẗ̷̛̰̪́̂̕ą̷̰̤͇̀̓̚͜ṙ̴̭̠̘͇t̴̩̘̻̺̕͝͠ ̸̻͇̿f̷̳̠̗͒̈́̆̈́r̴̜̙̦̊́͊̇̈́o̶̢̹̯̓̿͘͝m̶͙̣͍̼̍͑̇͂̈́ ̶̟̟̼͖̺̏̈͘t̵͎̀̊͠h̴̡͔̫̲̍͂̉ͅę̷̓̽͑͗͘ ̵͖̟̒̐̂̕͜b̷͖̭̎͝ę̸̭̓̓̓g̷̪̹͖̳̃͌́͠į̵̠̿̿n̸͇̞͒̔͝ņ̶̭͛̀̒̏͘į̸͇͕̈́̆̄̈́̐n̸̟̗̲̗̑g̵͙̖̘͆̽̈́̊̅.̷̮̺̪̞̜͋́

 

The form brings out it's soul. Gaster gawked in awe at the creature's soul; it was a dark crimson of one side, and through a white divide in the middle, the other half was a dull, glitched black.

 

Ȃ̴͉̼̤̺̾̅̊̔N̵̛͈̣̯͍̋̍̍̎͜Ǒ̷̘̼̎͆Ń̵̫̠͂̽:̴̘͈̝̃̉̓ͅ ̵̩͓͓̼̈́̓̒̚͝Y̵̡̡͈͐̇̈́̂o̸̮͔͗̒̄͒̕u̸̯̖͇̣̱̎̊͝͝ ̴̛̳̪͙̩̄͘ͅş̸̤͈̽̑͒ͅȩ̴̞͚͙̪̀̀̎͠e̵̢̫̔͝,̴̣̅̓͛͊͘ ̸͈̈͆͝I̶̠̘̖̗͉̎͛̌ ̶̟̭̺̝̈͆̀ȃ̴͉͚͍̪̓͐̉m̸͈̥̖͇͈͝ ̸̮̘̳̆̕n̷̳̙͉̼͊̔͗͑͠ơ̷̢̳̩̳͇̍̈́̈́͐t̸̨̜̺͙͔̄̇̌͑̉ ̶̼̾̑͘̚ȫ̶̧̢̯̠͚n̴̫̺͇̙̑̈́e̴̥̖̜͍͎̍̈̎͑ ̷̡̡̫͈̀̐͜e̶͙̮̬̐n̷̢̙̱͓͋͘͝͝t̴̛͎̩̫͎̕i̴̗̞͋͒̂͘t̶̤̪̿̓̂̓͝y̴̨͕̅̐.̸̧̖͆̈͘͝ ̸͇͓̪̻̙̎̋I̷̡̜̱̱̓̾ ̸̧̢̼̭̖̅ą̴̛̭̆̔m̴͎̀͗̎ ̸̢̨͔̹̗̌m̵̡͎͖͔̂̓å̷̞̮͕̱̈́̇ͅd̸̥̄̐̐͠ȅ̸̝̥͆ ̷̡̤̗͕̓͊̎o̴̲̟͈̞̍̊͂̃̃f̴̧͍̮̉͠ ̶̝̹̹̓t̴̪͂̉̍w̸̛̝̎̏͐̎͜õ̴̼̔ ̸̢̨͖̲m̶̡͈̱̱̰͒̿o̸̯͇͆̍̔n̶̮̂̿͐͂̾s̸̺̞̝̟̱̐̒̋t̴͕̕ȩ̵̠͆r̵̥̰̪̳̈̌̆s̴̩͊,̵̛̦͍͍̉ ̸͈̮̩̇̃̅͋͝a̸͙̘͉̟̦̔̈́̂̈ ̸̢̖̣̍̒͋̉̾m̸̭̌̇͋̓ả̴̲̠̚c̶͈̭͖͂͐h̵̖̉́̿̇͌ȉ̶̡͓͝ͅñ̷̢̛͔̎e̴̮̺̺̎͂̄̌,̵͍̈́̆͠ ̶͖̼͆ǟ̶̲̅n̵̪̓̉͗d̷͚̗̈́ ̶̝̔̽̇̎a̵̭̟͙̍̅̊́ ̷̰͎͗̐͌̓̔m̴̢͔͔̂̎͑͝a̵̮̣͎̞̞̿̄n̸̘͖͂̎̎̊̉ḯ̸̢͙͚͝p̸̜̩̝̲̙̒͊͛u̵̯͔͛́͛͝ĺ̶͓a̶͖̯̍̊̈́͝t̸̩̙̬̅͑̐̏ŏ̴̩r̷̖̓̈́́̉̏.̶̧̪̤͓̮

 

Now,the darkness appeared to take it's preferred form, which Gaster swore was the same of one of Mega's friends; the one with green eyes. The biggest difference was that now, the form was completely black, besides it's two yellow eyes, and it's sickening smile.

 

A̷̡̺̦̭̫͠N̸͈̪̉O̵͔̫͂̿͊̇N̷̘̰̈͌:̶̦̞̂ ̴̟̹̽F̶̧̟̆͐̈́̑͠į̶̟̦̤̒̊͛̐r̵͚̋̈͌͜s̶̻̪̤͒͑̑t̴̫̫̆̈́̚͜,̸̳̬̻̝͕̀̿̆ ̴͈͎͠Ỉ̶̡̠͓ ̵̫͓̺͚̇͂͒̅ͅw̴͚̪̯̻͠å̷̢̦͕̫̾͗s̸͎̳͔͉̈́̋̌̓̕ ̴̡͖͕̯̪̊ẗ̴̙́̅̿̀̿h̴͉͚͕͊̕͜͠ȇ̵͕̩̔̍̉͝ ̸̡̡̝̲̃̊p̵̮̫̥̾͛̔l̶̠̓͆͊͝a̸̰̖͚̐̍ÿ̸̪̣̹́̕e̵͍̠̤̩͌͒͆͛͜r̵̪͂̆̃̂.̵̨̙̃̾͠͝ ̵̫̟̻̓͜I̷̠̭̋̅͒̚ ̸̭̦̯͚͕̈́͋͠ẖ̶̢̳͔̓̾͂͘ͅā̵̤͔̭̱̲̒͘d̵͖̖͖͒ ̵̙͔̲̘̃́̕͝f̵͔̰̭͍͊̎̉u̷̫̮̮͒̓ļ̴̡͔̗͙́͊͆̄l̷̻͎͋̓͛̌͝ ̷̘̮̯̈́͛̚r̶͖̟̯̕e̷̢͚͓͕̅͂̀̚ͅi̴̡̤̞͌͂͛n̵͖̯͙̿̇̈́ ̷͍͓̣̽̑̿o̸̙͔̟͚̼̾̔v̷̛̲̮͔͉͛̉̚ë̴͙̗͇͈̭́͋̀͆͠r̸͕̯̱͔̃ͅ ̴̤̱͎̺͒̚m̵̖̥͉͎͝͝ä̵͍͔̼̱́͗̚n̵̮͌y̴̢̧̲̹̾̓̇͝ ̷̡̡͕͔̣̋͝w̸̧̖̦̠͌͊̏͌́o̷͈͇̎̉̅͌̀r̷̛̹͖̩͓̾̈́̓l̴̯̽̃d̸̮̥̦̞̔͜s̵̖̖͙̾̉̏,̷͖̠̟̌ ̸̧̛͇͉̏̈́̈ͅä̴̻́̋͑͑͘n̴͎͉̿͗̚͝͝ͅd̵̢͌̉̂ ̷̛͚̠̲͋̊̊̌ỵ̷̻̯̄͊ȇ̵̥̰̹͋̒̓͊t̵̼͋͋͐,̵͜͠ ̶̮͍̊̾̚I̸̧̅͌ ̵̛͕̅̄̅͠w̴̗̎̇̋̇͜a̵̛͎͓̒͊͝n̴̢͂t̸̡̜̥̤̟͆͗ę̷̜͂̒̎͠ḍ̷̩͔͇͔̄͋̐̈́̀ ̵̻̖̋͝m̵̨̧̥͇̹͂̋̎o̷͙̭̭͛̂ṟ̴e̸̼̣͛̿̈́̑.̶̯̟̪͊̐ ̴̪̩̯̭̃Ṣ̶̼͕͕̂͜o̵̩͛̂͘̕ ̵̠̰͐͌̑͒̄I̶̛͔̯ ̵̲̜̍͑̑̋t̸͍͗̓̔r̴̘̪̙͐͂́̿a̷̭̝̦͂̔̃͝v̶̫̄ė̵͙̰̇l̵̙̒̏͒͒̌ḙ̷͙̗͔͚͊̓̽̽̈́d̶̢͙̼̞̈̃͛̾ ̴̢͔̉̿t̸̙̲̳̯͂̆o̴̥̘̰̟̓̉̎͂̓ ̵̦̫͙̂̋̔ỵ̸̲̄̅ọ̷̢͉̱̙͋u̴̹̓́́͂r̴̭̬̭͌̉̎͝ ̶̨͍̀̊͛r̷̫͕̦̱͍͝ę̶̘̩̫͒͝͝ͅä̵̧̤̠̳́̋̀͗͘l̸͕̪̭̻̭̒̃m̴͚̩̦̥͙͒̆̉̎;̵̬̯̦̥̈̓̔ ̷̗̼̞͉̂̄͋Ŭ̷̦͂̍͝n̷̗̦̙̫̯̾͝d̷͈͔͆͒͑̿͝e̷̢̛̠̲̱͑̈r̸͎͇̤̈t̶͙̝͎̯͊a̵̡͈̻̎̅l̵͈̓̋ͅe̵̹͍̍͛̿͘.̸̈́̄̅

 

A̵̙̫͆̇͐̃̕N̵̛͍̖̯̼̲̓̌̃̕Ơ̵̡̖͙̻̹̌̆̉͒N̷̦̂:̵̛͕̓̆ ̵̼̜̣͙̋I̶̤̯̽͋̾̓͝ͅ ̴̨̺̗̰̪͊̌̕w̸̪̼͊͂ȧ̵̩̹̦̹̞̅̊̽͑ŝ̶̗ ̷̨̗͖̙̤̋͑͠a̸̝̪̎́̏ĺ̵̬̦͎̱̈́̕s̵͔̥̄̃̈́ọ̴͓̎̓̎͑ ̴̡͈̞̩̺̆̆̓̊̅o̶͎̱̾n̴͍͓̯̑͒̽͒̓c̴̰̲̞̱̟͛͊e̶̥̭̥͒̀͒ͅ ̵̢̝͙͙̈̒͂t̸̤͑̓̃̌͘h̸̞̠̄e̴̞̙͓̼̘͗̎̊̏ ̶̞̳̼̜͑͆͒̇͂c̸̨̢̲̱͓͆o̷̭͊̾͌̓n̸̛̲̱̓t̴̢͚̰́̈̊̾͜r̸͚͇͙̹̃ͅo̶̫͛l̸̨̛̘͔ḻ̴͎̹̫̺̈́͛̆ẽ̴̜͉̘̒̈̓͊r̷͇͛͝ ̶̭̓̇͋͝o̵͖̅̅f̶̟͉̱͇̆̕͠ ̷͖͙̼̹̾͜ȃ̸̟̎̈́n̴̨̛̖̟̞̂͋̅͠o̸̢̥͙̦̯͐͐̈́ṯ̴̡̹͙̖̇̍͋̆ḣ̴̨̤͉̣̣̀̊̈́ë̷̛̞̦̱́̓̾r̴̠͈͑̀̋ ̶̧̪͖̮̗͒̅̿̉w̷̛̖͎̭͙̓ö̵̟̥͇́̆͊́ŗ̶̦͚̲̍̎l̵͔̅d̵̲̥̥͓͂͌̉̎̍,̸̫͇̓̾͒̽̚ ̵̡̛̂̇̿t̶̨̮̘̎̈͆̾͘h̵̬͙̓̐͒͝e̴̬͂ ̷̛̬̱͕̑ẅ̴͓̩̩́͌͑͝o̷̡̥͚̹͛r̷̹̬̬̓͝ͅl̵̨̝͚̗̉̄ͅd̵͍͕̻͕̝͋̄́ ̷̙͍̞̭̬̅͝o̵̞͖͑̈͗̔͠f̵͇͔̺͛̿͂̈͝ ̶̳D̷̥͈̝̦͚͆͠ơ̵̢̗̪͇̈́͂k̶͍̫̰̎̇̏̾̈i̵̼̺̯̽͛͌ ̵̘̩̐Ḍ̴̰̫̂̂̂o̶͈͂͋̉͝k̷͉̥͇̳̾i̴͍̟̹̋ ̶̢̊ͅL̵̲͓̖̞̔͆ī̶̡͚̼͌̉̃t̷̠̖͙͒̐̑̓ͅĕ̵̞͔̗̔̓r̷͙̪̫̰̳͊̃́̈́a̴͇̞̐́̅ţ̶̹̪̬̼̊̿͠͠͝u̸͇͍͖̺͎͗̈́r̷̤̩͉̾̉e̷̖̦͇͗̌ ̵̡̯̲̻͆̉̀͂̿C̶̤̅̇l̵̟̂u̶̬̎̑̆b̵͕͇̦͓̌̌͜.̶͚͎̤̓̓̐͝ͅ ̷̤̀I̴̗̊̾͐ ̶̩͂̈́͊̓͠c̵̛̗͇̘̺̯̎̇͠h̸̫̖͔͉͌̑̈́ͅa̵̰̣̼̗͗̑͋n̶̥͂g̶̙͙̜̅̈́͌͌̈́e̸̛̟̻d̸̫̈ͅ ̸̗̈́͗̾̕e̶͔̩͓̿̃̿v̸̡̟̗͙̣͗̈̚͠e̸̝͐r̶͚̯̒̾̄̃̒ỵ̷̐́̊͝ ̸̫͒̅̐̓͠ã̶̠̟͖̱̈͗s̴̜͎̩̗̗̃́̀̄͝p̵̡͗͐̊e̶͈̍̄̑ç̶̢̢̤̈́̐̅͝t̵͓̓̓̃͗͒ ̴̳͙̊͐t̷̡̻̺̮͍̒̈́͒ǒ̶̹̫͑͒̚ ̶̞̔̿̏m̶̰̃̐ỳ̶̮̲̐̓̅̒ ̷̼͍͘ḷ̶̨̥̦̳͋i̶̖̔͑͠k̶͓͍̬̖͘͜ḭ̷̛͉͍̟͂̃ṅ̷̛̗͉͂̾̒g̸̢͔͍̀̃̊͜,̶͙̻̽̿ ̴͙̋̄͘͝ų̶̝͂̇͝n̵̨̥͔̎͆̕ṯ̶̗͍͉͂̏́̄ị̵̛̤̫̿̍l̷̦̚.̵̧͔̭͔̏.̵̮̭̗̂̿̀̕.̷

 

Gaster watched as the form extended it's hand, showing an image both paths take there normal procedure. the Doki's suffering in their world, and the monsters suffered in theirs.

 

Ã̶̻̣̟̘͎̀͋́N̴͈̭̞͆̌O̷̪̓̈͠͝Ṉ̴̳̜͉̏:̸̝̻͋̍̾ ̶̡̦̮͎̭̍̿̊Ë̸͖͕̰͉̲́͠v̷͕͙̞̒e̶͎̜͆̈́͑̚r̷̢̥͉̟̒͗̅y̸͙͔̳̘̎t̵͎̮̞͌ḩ̸̡̻̮̊̑̿i̶̱̐̈́̓n̵͍̥̣͊̈́̈́g̶̡̨̥͚̫̑͗̑͘ ̷̨̉̍̇̉̀ẉ̸̥͍͉̎a̸̤̬̠̘̎̈́̃͘s̶͕̿͂̉̚͠ ̵͍̣̉͌̀͑g̶͙̓͌̾͛͊ọ̶̥̥͇̄i̷͕̝̗͒n̸̝͓̺̺̱̽͂̇̃͝g̶̮̠̖̓̊̾ ̶̭̣͍̄̈́̑p̶̗͕͈̺̘͌̇̑͋͘e̴̠̣̲̹͎̋̔̈́̓̚r̵̢̔f̷̝̑̈͘̕̚e̷̳͖͉̞̗̽́̏c̷̲̥̰̉t̵̟̒̄l̸͓̣͇̮̓̅y̵̛̦̝͔̙,̷̼̿͒̈͗̚ ̶̢̗̞̖̝̾̋͂a̵̭͂͛̌̇n̷̢̨̥̫̉͊̐ḑ̷̛͕͚̒͝ͅ ̷͍̺̰̍͋̈́̊͌t̵̹̳̩̓̅̏̇͠h̶͔͈̫̄̉͐̔ė̴̛̛͉̺n̶̲̪̘͋.̷̼̪̭͙̹̽̅̿̊͝.̸͓̓̋͒͂̿.̷̧̖̽̄̕ **h̴̛̦̟͙̝̃ͅe̴̺̙̓ ̶** ̺̮͊͋̈̒c̸̢̳̝̖̬̈́́̋͂͠a̸̲̓͝m̶̡̨̜͇͙̈͗ę̴͉̄̏ ̴̬̠̹̃͂̎ä̷̩̝͆͐̕l̵͖͗ͅó̶̡̙̖̝͘̕ņ̷̝̯͇̄̾͛ǵ̷̫̳̭̅͆̾.̷̙̣̔

 

The form now displayed a image of Mega, in both worlds.

 

A̷̫̩̐̋̌̃̏Ǹ̵̨̦͚̖O̵̲͈̝̹̓̇̌̓N̸̬̥̯̓͗:̶̹͎ ̵̙̫̝͖͎̓̑̂Ḫ̸̩̣̯͍̿͆̓̅ẹ̵̝̾̊͌̓͜ ̵̼̏͂̆r̶̨͎̤̘ụ̸̱͎͍̭͝i̶̡̝͛͆̌n̷̝̻͒̑̓ȇ̴̢͇̙̟ď̷͎̉̏͝͝ ̶̟̬̑̇b̸̧̧̲̦͕̂͌̏o̴̟̗̫̣͗̒͑̚t̸͔̳͐̅ȟ̶̜̱̻͙̿̽ ̷̞͙̎̆͘̚͠o̶̡͇̻̒̈́͑̋f̴͇͈͇̤͙̌̚ ̴̨̛̖͖o̸̺̱̔͘̚͝͝u̴̹͉͚̐̒r̴̖̠͇̘̀̓̔̅ ̶̟̲͍̣͛̚p̷̮͉̜̿̒ḷ̶̨͔͕̹̎͒a̵̢̧̳̞̍̎n̶̬̺̞̝̅s̶̱͇̯̝̆̿̇,̷̨̧̧̺͈̚ ̵̙̮͋̾̓͘b̶̟̟̬̠̥͂ǘ̷͙̮̠͍̆̽t̶̛̗͉̻̹ ̷͔̣̰̽͂ḣ̵͉̑̽e̶͚̘̳̖͓̐̒̃͘ ̷̻̈̄̆̚͠a̴̗̱͚͍̓l̵̜͚̣͒͂ͅš̷̰̪͕͑̽͆o̴̰͊̃ ̴̡̙̫̞̦͋̋͐͠o̶̧̳͎͖͋͘f̸̟͘f̶͕̪͋͐̓̾e̶͓͎̥̯̅̐̕ṛ̸̛̝̪͂͗̃ĕ̷̢͎̻̟̪̎̚d̸̘̫͉̿͗̉͠ ̷̟̇̀̑̓͠u̵̗͈̽͑̚͘ś̴̢̗̪̩͇ ̷̧̩͛͆͝s̴̢̝̥̭̫̋͋͊ö̷͇̲̟͍͗m̷̡̯̭͛̂̑e̶̡͗͜t̵͈̫͗͆̌̈́h̴̥̯̣͎̀̐͂̋̊i̵̡͈̭̪̎̈́̊̄n̶̩̖͑͑͛̇̃g̶̝̬͔̓͐ͅ ̸̭̈́̆ṽ̵̛͙̮̟̈́e̴̛̯͈̭͂̚͠r̵̨̩̂͐͝ý̷͉̣̼̑͛͝͝.̶͔͍̎̈́.̶̢̊͊.̸̨̩̙͝͠ï̶̗̻̝̰͐̚͜͠n̵̖̳̙͙̽̄̚ṯ̵̛͖͑̋̍̊é̷͎͋̐r̸̙̖͑̽̎̄e̴̡̢͕͘š̷̜̩͗͘t̴͈͖̄̂̆͘i̷̥̜̗̊͛̅ͅṋ̵͘g̴͉̠̈́͐.

Ȏ̶̡̖̹̥̋̉̕u̴̙̪͈͜͝r̸̺̳̼̰̬̈́͠ ̷̫̩͔̽͘s̵̳͕͉͓̿̽͊o̴͖͈̦̭͊̽ͅù̸̦͓̤̣l̶͎̐̑̈́s̷̙͉̯͍̦̔ ̷̤̯̆̈́͘̕w̷͑͛̓ͅe̵̝͋̈́̃͘r̶̲̺͒̓̐̕e̷̲̫̖͒́̇͑ ̷͐ͅb̸͍͉̬̉͌̂̃͝o̸̢̢̨̘͂̽̚ț̵̦͎̰̞̽̌̽̓̌ḧ̷̹̭̱̬̥́.̷̼̣̥̜̽̉͗.̴̢̦͖͋̿͑͋.̸͉͈͉͑̃d̸͚̗̮͔̑͋̾á̸̱̕m̷̘̐̇̆a̷̡̲̭̓̑͋̍͑g̷̱͎̙͒̀̕͝͝e̷̛̜̦̫͉͆̄̎̕d̷̲̤̰͆ ̶̖̣͝b̵̙̰͗ÿ̷̤̫̣́͆ ̴̥̆͋̔͗h̸̬̋͗̀̾͌ï̸̺̮̗̱̻̇̈́̀̒m̶̗̩̂̾͜,̶̠̮̗̓̌́̍ ̷̢̞̭̱͎̍̄͘͘b̵̧̢̠̜͑ŭ̵͙̦͋͒̚͝t̷̨͐̄͛͘͠ ̸̧̟̤̩͊͑̍͜w̷̨̦̙̰̘͂́̊ḫ̷͒̈́͋̎͝ͅe̶̱͙̮̟̽́n̴͇̹͙̆̈́̍̐̍ ̸̩̱̳̬̥̍͠w̵̯̄͠e̸̪͉̭͎͉͋ ̸̪̭͑f̷̞̺̺͛̾̚o̶̹͕̓u̷͇̯̺̇͋n̷̰͙̍͆d̴̝̀ ̶̠͇̯͇̐̽ͅe̷̡̳̮̓a̶̟̺͂̐̐̉͐c̷̤͕͝ḣ̷̹̘̝̰̑͌́͘ ̵͔̗͎̦̲̾o̷̧̝̞̺͚͆ṭ̵͕̅̀͑̅̓h̸͎͗͆e̷̢͉̞̓̿͊͛͒ṙ̶̖̍̑̓̒.̸͔̈́̒ ̶̳̟͎̖̈͌͑S̷̳̜͂͒̌ǒ̴̯͎̜̿̉ ̶͓͙̙̩͝w̸̮̏͋ẻ̷̜̹͠ ̷̑͛͘ͅh̴̞̤͍͓̠̍̄͒̄̇a̸̪̬̳̦͑̀̐d̶̙̩͚̮͕̽͐́͘ ̴̮̭̦̠̐́̑̉a̵͔̐n̴͚̪̙͆͠ ̸̜̓͗̌͆̿ī̷̡͙̀͐͜d̵͙̼̪̎̊͛e̵̳̘͐̃ȃ̵̼̕;̵̱̈́͘͘ ̸̢͎͙͉̆͗̑͝ͅw̶̦͍̃̇͆͜ḥ̶̈́͆a̸̡̲͖̻̝͑͐ṱ̵͒̂͊ ̶̧̝̫͉͒͑͐͜ĭ̶̡̯̼͓̎͒̂͝f̵̨̘͔̰̠̐̿̄ ̴͉͙͎̎w̴̓̉̎͊̈́͜é̴̲̰̳̎̍̓͛ ̵̧̗̍͑̐̚͜͝c̴̥̽̚o̷̮̟̳͆͐̿́͂m̷̨̏b̶̜̠͍̅i̵͖̠̯͈̹̓n̶̲̠̝̘͛͋́ͅẹ̷͌d̵̮͚̃͌ ̴̠̹̟̼̆o̶̥̹̔̄̈́ŭ̷̱̉ͅr̷̮̰̃͐̌͝ ̴͖͌̾p̶̡͍̯̍ó̴̜̲̼͚̃w̶̹̾̇͝é̷̜̜̝r̵̨̡̛̳̼̦̔̔͘s̷̯̻̮̊͋̕ͅ,̸̧̱̗̹̏̽͝ ̸̲͉̼̭̭̄̄a̵̜͉̩͗n̵̙͊͋͠d̶͔͚̚͘ ̶̩̎b̷̺̃̇͂ȩ̶͙̦̩̽͗͆̋ç̴͓͘͜ͅa̵͔͓̟̝̒̇m̶͉̖̙̝͈̈́e̵̥̯͒̍̚ ̴̼̣̄ą̶̛̺̲̟͇͒̈ ̸̡̹̖̒̓͠s̷͖͈͍̺͗̌̎̉̂ͅȉ̵̞̅̉̅̉ǹ̶̛͓͎̙̇̉g̶̛̻̙̦̱̽͋ḻ̴̝̱͉̆e̸͓̹̞̋̋͝ ̵̡̬͇̙̒̌́e̵͍̙̬͎̺̽͐̌n̶̛͚̪̰͜͠t̴͕͖͇̊̈i̵̛̱͚̭̖̔̈́̕ẗ̶͍́ȳ̶̱̜̍̐̉.̴̧̹͊̌͝.̸͎̫̪̥̪̓͊

 

The form turned it's attention to Gaster. He couldn't help but shiver with fear under it's gaze. 

 

Ả̷̞͑N̶̗̗̪̏͝O̵̖̫͝N̶̗͕̞̔:̷̻̍ ̶͓͙̔͜͠Ş̴̿̇̑o̷͈̓̅͘,̸̦̹̰̂̇ ̷͓̈́̉̓w̵̡̺̾̅͋e̴̞̎̾ ̵̰͆b̴̰̄͐̽e̵̫̍̏c̸̺͋̆ā̵͇m̸͓̂̋͝e̷̬͑͑͠ ̴̢̗͍̓̇̈o̸̖̾̋̽ͅṋ̷͇͙̌͗͊e̸̻̍ ̶̭̝͗ǐ̴̻̙͇͘n̷̯̂ ̵̘̈t̴̛̠͎̮h̶͚͎͖̀͝ȇ̶͓̋ ̶͉̯͉͒s̵͍͕̐̑̄á̴̘͌m̵̥͌e̷͎̓̓͠.̷̛̫͊ ̷͉͉͂͂͊ͅW̸̨̩̦̏̌̓ě̵̬̯̊ ̴̪̇b̵̝̀ȇ̶̛̻̯͐c̶̹̆͘ͅā̵̭̻͕̀̌m̵̰̃ȅ̴̟͙̌̿ͅ.̴̬̘͚͐̐.̵̢̱̓̐ͅ.̴̛͎̼̘

The̷ ̷A̴n̸o̵m̷a̸l̶y̶.̸ ̴The̶ ̵r̷e̸a̶s̵o̴n̸ ̴I̵ ̷have̷ ̶a̸p̸r̶o̷u̷c̶h̸e̶d̷ ̷you̸,̵ ̶D̵o̶c̴t̶o̴r̶ ̸G̴a̴s̴t̶e̵r̸,̷ ̴is̵ ̸b̸e̶c̵a̴u̷s̷e̴ ̴I̵ ̶b̶e̸l̸i̶e̴v̴e̷ ̸we̵ ̶w̵i̸s̵h̴ ̴t̸o̴ ̶a̶c̴c̴o̸m̶p̸l̸i̸s̴h̶ ̸the̴ ̴s̸a̶m̷e̸ ̴f̷e̶a̵t̶.̷.̷.̷d̵e̵s̵t̸r̷o̵y̴i̴n̷g̸ ̶t̶h̴a̶t̸ ̸d̴i̶s̶g̸u̵s̷t̵i̴n̸g̷ ̴h̶u̷m̶a̸n̵,̵ ̸a̷n̵d̴ ̷a̶l̴l̴ ̷h̴e̸ ̴h̸o̶l̸d̴s̶ ̵d̸e̷a̶r̸.̶

 

The girl, now no longer glitched or distorted, offered her hand to the doctor, her eerie smile stretched wide.

 

Anom: So, would you like some help on your little "experiment", Doctor?

 

Gaster: I suppose...we have a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter may get a little...smutty.
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	5. The Bonezone ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mega and Yuri take their relationship to a new level, and awkwardly attempt to deal with the repercussions.

Yuri: Are you feeling any better, Mega?

 

Yuri offered Mega a cup of tea, which he took gratefully.

 

Mega: Yeah, I'm feeling much better. Thanks' for staying with me Yuri, I appreciate it.

 

Yuri: Of course, Mega. There's no where I'd rather be then with you.

 

Mega couldn't help the way his heart seemed to beat faster when she said this. He loved her, and she loved him. They finally had a normal life. Well, as normal as you can  **get** when you live under ground, surrounded by monsters who use magic. He smiled to himself. He finally had a happy ending. He wondered if it could get any better.

 

 

Mega, (In his head): Well, there is  **one thing** that could make this better...

 

Mega, (still in head): NO! No way. It's to early, she'll think it's weird, and I can't...I don't want her to hate me...

 

 

Yuri: Is something troubling you, Mega?

 

 

Mega jumped as he realized that Yuri was next to him, and concerned look creasing her beautiful face.

 

Mega: oh, um, it's nothing important. I was just...um, thinking about...

 

 

Yuri giggles at Mega's shy stuttering.

 

Yuri: Goodness, and usually I'm the one who has trouble sorting my thoughts. Whatever it is Mega, you can tell--

 

Mega: I was just thinking about taking our relationship to the next level.

 

 

Yuri looked surprised, but also perplexed.

Yuri: "Next Level"? What do you mean?

 

Mega: Well...I just...never mind, it's not important-

Yuri: You're...talking about sex, right?

 

Mega felt his face heat up like a candle and bowed his head in embarrassment. He knew he shouldn't be so shy about this. he was almost 19, God Damnit! Why was this so hard?

 

Mega: Y-yeah.

 

Yuri:...Well, I'm ready when you are.

 

Mega looked at Yuri's face, expecting to see exasperation or annoyance. Instead, he only saw a loving smile and determined eyes.

 

Mega: A-are you sure?

 

Yuri: Mega, please. We love each other, we're both 18, and most importantly...

 

Yuri closed the gap between them so they were only a inch or two apart.

 

Yuri: **We both want this, don't we?**

 

The two embraced each other, and kissed for a few moments. Then, Yuri took Mega's hand and led him upstairs. The two were about to take a huge step in their relationship, and they were both filled with  **DETERMINTION**.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mega woke up and rubbed his eyes. What the hell happened? He remembered that he and Yuri went upstairs, and then...!

 

Mega: hOLY SHIT, WE HAD SEX.

 

Mega nearly fall out of the bed he was in while scrambling off of it. He realized he was in Yuri's room and she wasn't there anymore. He looked at her nightstand and saw a bottle of pills labeled, "Birth Control". He sighed in relief when he remembered her taking those before they started. He also checked the clock, which said 6:42pm. He had been out for almost 2 hours. He looked around the room, and found his pants and underwear, but not his shirt. On the other side of the room, he saw Yuri's clothes in a tangled pile. He put on his clothes and open the door to walk downstairs.

 

He saw Yuri on the couch, in his shirt and holding a cup of tea. She looked up at me approaching, and smiles.

 

Yuri: Oh, you're awake! I made you some tea, if you'd like some.

Mega: Uh, thanks Yuri.

 

They sat in silence for a moment, neither one saying anything. Finally, Mega spoke.

 

Mega: So, uh...you did good?

 

The silence between them resumed again, and then they both burst out laughing.

 

 

Yuri,(through laughter): Really? "You did good?". Mega, oh my god, that's amazing!

 

Mega, (also laughing): What? I don't know what to say! What can you say after sex?

 

 

The pair continued to laugh for a few more minutes, and eventually they sat together, in silence once more, yet this one more comfortable.

 

Mega: You know, I've never really had this.

 

Yuri tilted her head, but didn't interrupt Mega.

 

Mega: I've had my fair share of crushes, I've gone on a date or two, but being with you, being  **committed to someone...** it's the best thing I've ever had.

 

Mega pulls Yuri into a tender embrace, and buries his head in her shoulder.

 

Mega: I'm so lucky to have you. I-I love you, Yuri.

 

Yuri lets these words sink in, and lets silent tears fall down her face as she smiles.

 

Yuri: I love you too, Mega.

 

The two continued to embrace for a time, and finally layed down together on the couch, in peace.

 

Yuri: I wish this moment could last forever.

 

Mega: Me to, Yuri Me t-

 

The door to clubhouse was then kicked in, reveling a wasted Chara, being supported by a slightly less drunk Sans.

 

Chara: MEGA, HOLY FUCK!

 

Mega: CHARA, WHAT THE FUCK? WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT!

 

Sans: Sorry, kiddo. Chara had a few to many drinks, and I don't have the keys to our house. Mind if we crash here?

 

Mega: Ugh, fine. Just don't touch the TV...wait a second, Chara is 21?

 

Sans: E'yup. She drinks like it too. 

 

Sans places a near unconscious Chara on the now empty sofa while Yuri covered her in a blanket. Sans looks at Yuri, and then does a double take.

 

Sans: Uh, Yuri? Why are you wearing Mega's shirt?

 

Mega felt his face heat up, and attempted to stutter out a response.

 

Mega: Well, uh, you know...

 

Yuri: Mega and I had sex.

 

Mega watches Sans's eye light blink out and felt Sans's gaze shift from Yuri to him.

 

Sans:...YOU WHAT?!?

 

Chara: Ha, ha! Mega hit the Bonezone before you, Sansy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will focus on Monika attempting to do her job, while being continually interrupted by Sayori and Natsuki.


	6. Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika struggles to be productive while their enemies form a new plot.

Monika rubbed her eyes tiredly. It had been nearly 3 days since she had gotten any sleep, and she was running on pure coffee. She walked over to one of her three whiteboards she had been using for equations.

 

Monika: Ok. If I just change this variable…

 

Monika attempts to change the current equation on her board when the lab’s door opened and Sayori and Natsuki run inside.,messing around.

 

Sayori and Nat: HEY MONIKA!

 

Monika nearly erases the entire board as she flails in surprise. She sighs and turns to greet her friends.

 

Monika: Hey guys. What have you been up to?

 

Sayori: We’ve been training for most of the day, but Mrs. Toriel brought some cookies for use to eat, and we got to hang out with Frisk and Asriel. It was nice to catch up with them, you should have come!

 

Monika sighed sadly, but smiled at her friend’s excited gaze. 

 

Monika: I know, I know. I’ll be there for the next training day, but I’ve got to figure out this equation first.

 

Natsuki: What equation?

 

Monika turned back to her board and gestured for Natsuki and Sayori to join her.

 

Monika: Since the monsters helped us after everything that’s happened, I’ve been working with Alphys to try and find a new way to break the barrier and let the monsters go free. We thought about making an artificial soul, but unfortunately, I can’t find out how to create one! I have a potential equation relating to how it would be created, but something keeps fucking it up!

 

Sayori and Natsuki stare at the board intently, and then Sayori turns to Monika.

 

Sayori: Um, Monika...you forgot to carry the 2.

 

Monika:... **what?**

 

Sayori: If you carry the 2 at the start of your equation, the rest should work out.

 

Monika redoes the math, and laughs semi-psychotically as she fell back into a chair. Natsuki and Sayori watch her nervously.

 

Natsuki: Are you...ok, Monika?

 

Monika sighs, but nods, rubbing her eyes.

 

Monika: Yes, I’m fine. It’s just so  **frustrating** that I can’t seem to do any of this right! It’s like no matter what, I just screw up everything I touch.

 

Sayori: MONIKA! That’s not true! Your great with stuff like this, your just tired. Look, come with us. You need to get home and get some rest.

 

Natsuki: Yeah! You just need a little time, and than you’ll be right back up where you need to be.

 

Monika:...Alright, just let me tell Alphys before we go.

 

Monika proceeds to tell Alphys that she’s going home for the night, and Alphys agrees that Monika should take a break. The girls leave the lab and head back to the Clubhouse in Snowdin. Mega welcomes them back, and tells them that Sans and Chara were crashing there for the night, and that Yuri was already asleep. They all headed to bed, unaware of the threat’s luring outside. 

…

 

Gaster: Are you sure this is the right course of action?

  
Anom: Gaster, my dear, to quote on of the greatest psychopaths of the human world;  _ “As you know, madness is like **gravity**...all it takes is a  _ **_little push_ ** _.”  _


	7. Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster explains the repercussions of Mega's actions to Mega, and the Anomaly makes her move.

Mega sat in the dark void of his mind once more, thoroughly pissed off.

 

Mega: Seriously? This is my options? Creepy dreams of doing weird shit with the girls, or complete and utter darkness. Fuck my life.

 

Gaster: Oh trust me, your life could get  **much worse** .

 

Mega quickly turned around to see Gaster standing a few feet away from him. He attempted to summon an attack, but his 'magic' refused to respond. He spawned a blade and went into a defensive stance.

 

Mega: What do you want, Gaster?

 

Gaster rolled his eye lights, but approached Mega slowly and pointedly, like he was showing off that he wasn't afraid.

 

Gaster: Oh please, I only want to offer some help.

 

Mega: Help? Really? You expect me to believe that?

 

Gaster: Either you do or you don’t, I couldn’t care less if you ignored me.

 

Against his better judgment, Mega despawned the blade and followed Gaster as he moved to a glowing blue circle that had appeared in the void. As Gaster touched it, it lit up in a hologram of the Barrier. 

 

Gaster: You know what the Barrier is, right?

 

Mega: Of course. It’s what keeps the monsters underground, and it was cast by human wizards long ago.

 

Gaster: Yes, the Barrier was made by humans, and it does keep us trapped down here, but many, including your friends, don’t realize it’s true powers. Have you heard of the multiverse theory, Mega?

 

Mega raised his eyebrows pointedly at Gaster, who scoffed and rearranged the blue light into a series of strings connected to two worlds; Undertale and DDLC.

 

Gaster: Do you know what you did when you jumped worlds, Mega? You created a disturbance in the multiverse, creating and connecting dozens upon dozens of worlds.

 

Mega gawked in awe at the many worlds connected to his own. He even saw inside a few of them. One of them he was helping the girls escape Project Libitina, and in another they were in the real world, living normal lives! He also noticed a few interesting worlds in Undertale’s connected worlds. One showed a glitched Frisk fighting some girl in pink, while another is full on Sans puppets, help up by strings, and a glitched Sans standing the middle, gazing menacingly at the pair, almost like he could see them.

 

Mega: Ok, what does the Barrier have to do with this?

 

Gaster: Well, when the Barrier is destroyed, a large amount of magic is released. Normally, this wouldn’t be a problem, and the world would be just fine. Unfortunately, due to your arrival in our world, it has become...unstable. This time, if you destroy the Barrier, this entire world could crumple, and more than likely destroy it self. 

 

Mega lets this sink in, and actually considers what Gaster had said. Gaster was evil, yeah, but he was a scientist, so it makes sense how he would know how worlds fall apart, not to mention Gaster’s time in the Void.

 

Mega: Ok, makes sense, but why should I believe you?

 

Gaster: Two things; First off, I want my sons to stay safe. It’s all I’ve ever wanted, and I don’t care if you believe me. I just want them to be happy.

 

Mega is surprised by this fact, but nods acceptingly.

 

Gaster: Secondly, I know everything about how this world works, and everything in it.

 

Mega: Ok, prove it. If you know every aspect of this world, than you’ll know my worst fear. 

 

Gaster once again rolls his eye lights again, but nods and turns back to the blue light and a new image forms; Mega. A box full of wingdings scrolls as Gaster reads, and he turns to Mega, his face almost remorseful.

 

Gaster: Your truly worst fear is  that you won’t be loved, that no matter what you do, you’ll never really mean anything to anyone.

 

Mega bows his head, and sighs dejectedly.

 

Mega: Ok. I believe you. I’ll keep them from destroying the Barrier.

 

Gaster stays silent for a moment, but then he puts his hand on Mega’s shoulder.

 

Gaster: You have many friends, Mega. You will always be loved, and you’ll always love them.

 

Mega smiles at Gaster, and finally turns and begins to walk away, but then Gaster speaks one last time.

 

Gaster: Mega! One last thing…

 

Mega turns back to Gaster, only to find himself face-to-face with the Anomaly. Before he can react, it pulls out his soul, and grips it tightly. Mega looks at it’s angry, yellow eyes, and it’s smile widens.

  
Anom:  **TRUST NO ONE.**


	8. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Program makes her move.

The girls were all in the living room when Frisk and Asriel arrived. Monika and Sans had left early, so only Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki and Chara were there.

 

Frisk: Hey guys! Everyone ready to go?

 

Sayori: Yup! We’re just waiting on Mega. He hasn't come down yet, and his room has been pretty quiet.

 

Yuri: I’ll go check if he’s alright.

 

Yuri walks upstairs and opens Mega’s door, peering inside.

 

Yuri: Mega? Are you alright?

 

Mega sat on his bed fully dressed and apparently spaced out. He jumped slightly when he heard Yuri, and stood up, walking to the door.

 

Mega: Yup, I’m fine. Let’s get moving.

 

Yuri wanted to question him further, but Mega quickly moved past her. Frisk smiled as Mega joined the group, and turned to the others.

 

Frisk: Alright, let’s go!

……

 

Sans: So, you’re sure this gonna work, Alph?

 

Alphys and Monika were working diligently to prepare their prototype for breaking the Barrier, and had a small presentation for their friends who were about to arrive.

 

Alphys: Y-yes, thanks to M-monika’s calculations, we should be good to g-go.

 

Sans: Welp, lets get this party started.

 

A minute or two later, the two entrances to the lab opened. On one side, Asgore and Toriel entered, led by Undyne, Papyrus, and Mettaton. On the other side, the rest of the Lit Club and Chara entered, led by Frisk and Asriel.

 

Asriel: Looks like we’re all here!

 

Asgore: Indeed. Let’s not keep our friends waiting.

 

The room turned their full attention to Monika and Alphys, who had been waiting patiently.

 

Monika: Alright. So, we all know that the Barrier keeps all monsters underground, and that seven human souls are needed to break it. However, me and Alphys have put our heads together, and found a solution; an  **artificial soul** .

 

Monika nodded to Sans, who used a blue attack to revel the artificial soul. All in the room gawked at the soul, besides Mega. He just smiled.

 

Monika: This soul work just as a human one would, so we can use it to break the Barrier, and set all the monsters free. Any questions?

 

The room exploded with questions, and the two scientists did their best to answer them. Finally, there was only one question left; Mega’s.

 

Alphys: What’s your question, M-mega?

 

Mega: Is the soul capable of sustaining a form?

 

The room went silent, and all eyes flew to Mega. His head was bowed, and he was standing completely still.

 

Alphys: O-oh! W-well, I suppose yes, it could support a form, but that's not why we need it.

 

Mega: I suppose you’re right... **you** don’t need it for that, but…

 

Mega raised his head, revealing his eyes to be different colors; one red and one yellow.

 

Mega:  **I CERTAINLY COULD!**

 

Before anyone would respond, a dark shadow flew out of Mega’s chest and straight into the artificial soul. The shadow seemed to merge into the soul, turning it black with a yellow outline. While Mega’s friends rushed over to help him, the soul seemed to split, actually forming  **two souls.**

 

ErROR: Finally…

 

As both formed, they took new looks of their own. The Program took her original form, but this time, she wasn't completely black, just her clothes. The Player, however, stayed a black, genderless shadow with dark red eyes.

 

Program: Feels nice to finally have my own body again, wouldn’t you agree, Player?

 

Player: Absolutely, Program, Abos--GRAK!

 

The Player wasn't even able to finish speaking as a knife rammed through his chest. His gaze turned to his former ally, who stared at him coldly.

 

Player: B-but...why?!

 

The Program tisked shamelessly and approached the Player, taking her sweet time.

 

Program: Player, Player, Player. You should have known it was only a matter of time. After all, we both know that I’m quite the…

 

The Program pauses as she finally reaches the Player, who is inches from dying. She take one hand and caresses his cheek, and takes hold of the knife with her other hand. She looks deep into the Player’s eyes, and a wide smile comes across her face.

 

Program:  **H E A R T B R E A K E R !**

 

As she spoke, she tore the knife from her former friend’s chest, and watched them disappear. The Player never even let out a whimper as their soul disappeared, and the Program held it tightly, almost  **affectionately** , as it cracked and faded. Across the room, she heard a wheeze of pain, and turned to see Mega, attempting to stand despite his friend's protests.

 

Mega: How...how would you do that to them? They were an asshole, yeah, but they  **loved** you! And you just...dusted them. You... **you really are a fucking monster.**

 

Mega when then throw in the air by The Program, who was using a blue attack on him. His friends all raised their weapons and summoned there magic, but The Program wagged her finger at them, smirking evilly.

 

Program: Ah, ah. You wouldn’t want me to hurt your dear friend, now would you?

 

His friends reluctantly stood down, all accept Frisk. However, The Program was now occupied with Mega.

 

Program: You know, I should really thank you, Mega. You made me realized that I don’t need anyone else to be strong, just myself. I’ll destroy this world, and then the ones after it. I’ll destroy every trace of you and your pathetic friends, and I’ll make sure to let you fee **E** very. Waking. Moment. Of pain that I cause you.  Any who, I’ll make this quick. I do have a Barrier to shatter, after all. Any last words?

 

Mega:...Fuck...you…

 

Program: Sounds about right. Goodbye, Mega. I just might miss you.

 

The Program spawned a series of knives, spears, and bones, and wasted no time launching them at Mega. His friends shout in despair and fear, but Mega closed his eyes and waited for death...but it never came. He opened his eyes, and saw Frisk in front of him, bones and knives protruding from her chest and stomach. His heart stopped for a moment as they locked eyes. She sighed sadly.

 

Frisk: Goodbye, Mega. Thanks for helping me become a better person.

 

With those final words, her soul shattered, and Frisk’s hollow corpse hit the ground with a dull  _ thud _ . Silence engulfed the room, before The Program started laughing. Full on, funniest-joke-in-the-world  **fucking laughing** .

 

Program: Oh, oh wow, this is a damn RIOT! The  **determination child** gave herself up for you? This is just to good, and I thought I was gonna have to  **fight** the brat, but she just saved me the trouble. Ok, ok...alright I’ve composed myself. Time for all you stupid, worthless ants to  **die** .

 

The Program Spawned a wall of blasters, all taking aim at Mega and his friends. Mega didn't move, cradling Frisk’s head in his lab, letting silent tears fall down his face. The blasters charged up, began to fire...and than a series of bones struck through every single one.

 

Program: WHAT THE HELL?!

 

Mega looked up to see  **Gaster** of all people standing before him, a semicircle of hands with different soul colors surrounding him.

 

Gaster: I have stepped to the sidelines long enough, no more!  **NO LONGER** ! You are barbarian, a disturbing monster, and I am disgusted that I ever thought you were something special. I won’t let you destroy this world, or it’s inhabitants. Leave  **now** , or Asgore help me,  **I shall drag you to hell myself!**

 

The Program was silent, and for a moment, actually looked hurt. Than her eyes went cold and she sneered at Gaster.

 

Program: And I thought you were different, G.

I guess I was wrong.

 

With that, The Program teleported away, leaving the entire room in a dark, cold silence. Chara, Sayori, Natsuki, and Asriel cried openly, while Sans and Undyne looked ready to kill the next person who opened their mouth. Gingerly, Monika approached Mega, laying a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t move a muscle. Yuri also approached him, speaking softly.

 

Yuri: Mega...what do we do now?

 

All eyes turned too Mega, who slowly stood up.

 

Mega: Now, Yuri?

 

Mega turned to faced his friends, tears still rolling down his cheeks, but his eyes fiery and pissed.

  
Mega: Now,  **we go to war.**


	9. Break+Q&A!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick update.

Hey guys! Just wanted to make a quick note that I'm gonna take a break form this series for a week or two, and work on another story I've been thinking of writing. Also, I'm gonna do a Q&A! Leave any questions you have bellow, and I'll do my best to get to Them! That's all for know, see you guys around!

Edit: Changed my mind, no second story. Just gonna stick with this one. Will resume on Wendsday.


	10. Be Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mega and his friends create a new team.

Monika: Mega, stop for a minute and think about this.

 

Monika's plea fell on deaf ears as Mega stalked through the Lab. He had been near silent since Frisk had been murdered by The Program, his face a disturbingly blank. He was being followed by Sans, Chara, and the rest of the Lit Club.

 

Yuri: M-mega, I know you're upset, but...

 

Mega: DO YOU?!? DO YOU KNOW  **HOW THIS FEELS?!**

 

Mega turned back to his friends, his face twisted into anger and pain, tears streaming down his face.

 

Mega: I  **PROMISED HER** THAT I WOULD KEEP HER SAFE, AND I JUST-JUST LET HER DIE! SHE WAS A KID! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE THAT! SHE-she...

 

Mega's face drained of all anger, and her wiped the tears of his face. For a moment, Sayori remembered something from one of Mega's first runs in DDLC. He had loaded back after Sayori's death, all the way back to the first day. Sayori hadn't know about the loads at the time, but when Mega saw her and wrapped her in the tightest hug ever, she knew something was up.

 

_Sayori: Mega? What's wrong?_

 

_Mega: I...I'm sorry. I just missed you._

 

_Sayori: Aw, Mega! I missed you too! But, uh, where did I go?_

 

Mega had laughed nd shrugged it off, but now she knew what he had felt. She turned her attention back to Mega's present state. He had composed himself, and now looked at his friends, a look of steely determination on his face.

 

Mega: I'm gonna find The Program, I'm gonna grab her buy her glitchy, shitily-coded ass, and I'm gonna tear her apart. If you guys don't want to help, fine. I don't want any of you to get hurt anyway, but you're not stopping me from doing this. I'm gonna go after her.

 

Mega turned away, prepared for an onslaught of protests and complaints, but instead he felt a hand on shoulder. He turned to see Sans, wearing a reassuring smile. 

 

Sans: Kiddo, anywhere you're going, I'm coming with. Frisk saved my ass more then once, and I wish I could've retuned the favor. Never-the-less... **I'll gladly put that fucking monster into the ground on Frisk's behalf.**

 

Mega smiled at his skeleton friend, giving him a fist bump. He heard a cough to his left, and turned to see Chara.

 

Chara: Frisk gave up everything for me once. She was my second best friend, excluding Azzy of course. I'll fight for her.

 

Mega shook Chara's hand, glad she was on his side. He turned to see Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri.

 

Sayori: Frisk was our friend too! We're willing to fight for them.

 

Natsuki: Yeah! That edgy bitch messes with one of us, she messes with all of us!

 

Yuri: We're a team, a family! Where you go, we follow, Mega.

 

The girls approached Mega, wrapping him in a tight hug. He felt the warmth of their love. When they released him, he saw for more people enter the room; Undyne, Papyrus, Asriel, and Gaster.

 

Asriel: Frisk showed kindness to everyone, and her hopes and dreams will live on with us!

 

Undyne: We're with ya, punk! If anyone's gonna kill that thing, its gonna be  **me!**

 

Papyrus: WE WILL FIGHT ALONGSIDE YOU, FRIEND MEGA!

 

Gaster: I have made some terrible choices, but the worst I've ever made was trusting that monster. To avenge Frisk, and to redeem myself, I will fight alongside you.

 

Mega looked around him, finding himself surrounded by friends and allies, a family full of heroes. he turned his attention to the one person who hadn't joined the group: Monika.

 

Mega: C'mon, M. We can do this! we can destroy The Program, and save this world from any more of her tampering! Together...

 

Mega extended his hand to Monika, a small smile on his face. He was meet by cold eyes.

 

Monika: No Mega, I can't let you do this.

 

Mega felt a pang of anger.

 

Mega: Why? Monika, there's 10 of us versus one of her! If we work toget-

 

Monika: IF YOU GO AFTER HER, YOU WILL **DIE**!

 

Mega and his friends flinched at Monika's outburst, a dark rage gleaming in her green eyes.

 

Monika: YOU'VE GONE UP AGAINST THE PROGRAM BEFORE, AND YOU **LOST**! IF YOU BRING THE OTHERS, THEY WILL BE GLORIFIED  **CANNON FODDER FOR HER!** I CAN'T...I don't want to lose my friends again...

 

Tears streamed down her cheeks, and Monika fell to her knees. Mega walked over to her, and knelt down beside her.

 

Monika: Please...I just don't want to lose you again...

 

Monika gasped in surprise as Mega wrapped her in a warm hug.

 

Mega: I swear to you, Monika. I won't let that happen. We are in this together, and I know you got my back, and I swear I got yours. I...(sigh) I love you M,and I won't let any of you get hurt.

 

Monika sighed, and after a moment, broke the hug.

 

Monika: Alright, Mega. I'm in. On  **one condition**.

 

Mega nodded, and waited for Monika's condition.

 

Monika: Promise me that if it comes down to it, you  **won't fight The Program alone.**

 

Mega blinked in confusion, but gave Monika a thumbs up. 

 

Mega: Ok then. Welcome to the team.

 


	11. Ready, Aim...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both sides prepare for war.

The Program sat upon a cliff near Waterfall, gazing at the world before her. As much as she hated to admit it, it was beautiful. The echo flowers glowing brightly, and water rushing quietly.

 

Program: This place...I don’t quite understand it. How can something I hate so much be so damn beautiful?

 

She sighed, and turned away from the beautiful sight. She lifted her hand, and a dark blue portal emerged in front of her.

 

Program: Well, I’ll let them get a head start. I have my own army to build.

 

She stepped into the portal, and a hours moment’s later, it reopened, allowing The Program and her new villainous allies to comeback to Undertale.

 

Program: Now  **this** will be interesting.

**Several hours earlier…**

 

Mega: Alright, everyone understand the plan?

 

Mega stood at the entrance of the throne room in New Home. Around him, his friends watched him with determination and bravery. They went over the plan.

 

Sans: Me, Paps, Sayori, and Yuri will head to Snowdin and wait for The Program there.

Chara: Me, Undyne, Natsuki, and Gaster will be the second line of defense. We’ll wait in Waterfall.

 

Monika: Me, Mettaton, Alphys, and Muffet will defend Hotland as the third wave.

 

Mega: And finally, me, Asriel, Asgore, Toriel, and the Royal Guard will be here as the last defense.

 

Mega smiled at his friends, and stood proudly before them.

 

Mega: Before me, I see that best people I’ve ever met in life. You are brave, strong, smart, kind, and trustworthy. You are all that I have, and together, we will not fail! We  **will** protect this world, we  **will** defeat The Program,  **AND WE WILL MAKE SURE SHE NEVER HURTS ANOTHER SOUL!**

 

With the last line, Mega’s friends erupted in cheers. As they filled out, several groups waited back. Sans and Chara on one side, Mega and Yuri in another, and Sayori and Natsuki in the middle.

 

Sans: Well, this is it kiddo. I guess I’ll just...see ya on the other side.

 

Chara:...Yeah...I...I love you Sans. Stay safe, bonehead.

 

Chara wrapped Sans in tight hug, and planted a kiss on his cheek. His face burned a bright blue as Chara pulled away, chuckling.

 

Chara: Don’t look so ‘ _ chilled to the bone _ ’, pal. C’mon, let’s get going.

 

The pair left to join their groups, leaving Sayori and Natsuki, as well as Mega and Yuri.

 

Natsuki: Stay safe out there, dork. I’d hate for anything to happen to you out there.

 

Sayori: Hehehe. Don’t worry, Nat. I’ll be fine. Still, here’s a little something for good luck~

 

Sayori leaned forward and pecked Natsuki on the lips and sprinted of giggling, followed by a very flustered natsuki. Now only Mega and Yuri were left.

 

Mega: Well, I guess this is goodbye for now. I love you, Yuri. I know you can do this.

 

Yuri: Thank you, maybe when I get back, we can have a ‘Round 2’~

 

Mega: Round 2 of wha---

 

Mega’s face lit up as he realized what Yuri meant, and she laughed and kissed him on last time, setting of to join her team. After a moment, all the teams left for their defenses locations. Asriel returned to Mega, having teleported the Hotland team to their location.

 

Asriel: Everyone’s set up Mega. What now?

 

Mega turned to Asriel, his eyes beaming with determination, but also slight  **fear** .

  
Mega: Now we wait, Az. We wait...and we  **pray.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters will be very "Infinity War"ish, so prepare for fears.


	12. Fire P1/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowdin Team runs into The Program's first ally.

Sayori: So...do we just...wait?

 

Sayori and the rest of her team had been waiting for several hours how, and no one had showed up in Snowdin. At first, it hadn’t been so bad, but now there was a tension in the air, and it felt like something was wrong.

 

Sans: Everyone, stay sharp! Something’s not right.

 

???: Oh, I couldn’t agree more! The air is heavy with anticipation, energy, and most importantly…

 

The team turned to see a figure emerging from the fog that had engulfed Snowdin. A girl walked out of it, a light pink glow surrounding her. Her hair had pink highlights, and she wore almost entirely pink. She seemed innocent enough, but as she continued, she opened her eyes, revealing horrifying pink orbs with black irises. 

 

Betty:  **FEAR.**

 

The team all went into defensive stances, awaiting the girl’s attack. She smirked, turning her gaze fully to Sans. 

 

Betty: You know, I killed all the inhabitants of my timeline. You were by far the easiest, Sans.

 

Betty formed a strange pink spear, and pointed it directly at Sans.

 

Betty:  **Don’t disappoint me again.**

 

With that, the team sprang to action. Yuri charged forward, attempting to close the gap between her and Betty, swinging her blade wildly at the pink demon. Betty easily knocked her aside, charging at Papyrus and Sayori, who were throwing orange and blue attacks at her from afar. Sans attempted to blast Betty away, but she dodged the blasters skillfully. She really  **had** done this before. She reached Sayori, who swung at Betty with two handheld orange attacks. Betty easily moved through them, and before the others would stop her, she plunged her spear into Sayori’s chest.

  
  


A dark silence crossed the entire Underground as Sayori cried out in pain. She felt warm tears spill down her face as she fell back onto the wall of the Clubhouse. Betty smirked menacingly.

 

Betty: A shame. I thought you were gonna be a challenge, too.

 

Betty removed her spear, causing Sayori to cry out.

 

Sayori: Why...I don’t...I don’t wa nt t o  d ie...

 

Sayori whimpered softly, then slowly fell over, no longer moving. Sans practically felt his friend’s anger wash over him, causing his eye to glow an even brighter blue. Yuri charged at Betty, tear spilling from her eyes.

 

Yuri:  **I’LL KILL YOU, YOU TWISTED BITCH!!!**

 

Betty’s arm became a blade, and she quickly blocked Yuri’s attacks, and than backhanded Yuri farther away, almost to the entrance of Waterfall. She turned to the skeletons, her twisted smile growing wider.

 

Betty: Two down, two to go~

 

Sans spawned as many blasters and bones as he would, but his brother was silent. Suddenly, Papyrus spoke.

 

Papyrus: You know, I used to believe that everyone can be a good person...yet after only meeting you for a few minutes, I can no longer support that idea.

 

Papyrus drew up a blue attack, and wielded it as a staff. His eye glowed a dark orange, and he growled out the next sentence.

 

Papyrus: I can tell that there is  **no good in YOU** . Whatever you are, YOU SHALL  **NOT** RECEIVE ANY MERCY!

 

The Skeleton brothers charged at Betty, and threw everything they had at her. Swing after swing, strike after strike, they had barely taken her HP down by ten. They, she slashed at Sans, a pink bolt of energy flying towards him. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. He opened his eyes and it felt like his soul cracked. Papyrus had taken the blow for him, and before Sans could speak, his brother shushed him.

 

Papyrus: Shhh, Sans. Don’t cry. I-I’m alright. Don’t w-worry, I know you can beat her. I believe in you. Just...stay...determined.

 

Papyrus faded to dust, leaving only his scarf behind. Sans went silent, his eye sockets dull and dark. Betty chuckled, but before she could taunt Sans, he blasted her aside and quickly teleported to Yuri, who had been trying to get back in into the battle.

 

Sans: Kiddo, run! Get to the next team, tell them that Snowdin is--AHG!

 

Sans shouted as two pink ropes wrapped around his arms, pulling him back to Betty, who looked  **very pissed** after being blasted into a wall. Yuri watched in horror as Sans was dragged away, and he shouted one last word to her. 

 

Sans:  **RUN!**

 

Yuri sprinted into Waterfall, not looking back as Sans was dragged to the demon. Once he was close enough, Betty gripped Sans by the hoodie stabbed him, and then she pulled him close.

 

Betty: You know it doesn’t matter if she escapes. She’ll die with the rest of them, and  **we** will destroy this pathetic timeline, and all that come after it.

 

Sans: Heh...heh...what, you and The Program? Y-you think  **she’ll** share with  **you** ?

 

Betty: If she doesn’t, I’ll just  **persuade** her. After all, I’m the soul of Fear, I can beat any and  **all** of you.

Sans wheezed out a dry laugh as blood ran down his shirt. This annoyed Betty, but than she gasped in shock as both of Sans’s eye crackled with bright blue power. He suddenly wrapped her in a bear hug, and she turned her head to see the  **biggest** Gaster Blaster she’d ever seen, nearly the size of the skeleton's house. She turned back to Sans, who had a disgusting smirk on his face.

 

Sans: Get dunked on, you  **bitch** .

 

Sans let the blaster shoot them both, and silence engulfed the town as nothing but dust floated through the air.

 

1̶̺̪̪̜̞̝͇̣̫̩̮̤̌̓͑͜ ̷̧̗͓͔͎̋͆̔̓͗͗̓̽̈͗͒͐͘̕d̴̡̟͖͔̪͔̊̐̇̀̊̏̀̈̅̀̀o̵̼̔͑̏̀́͌͑̋w̴̢̛̜̪͛̋̏̂̆̂̆͘͝͝n̸͙͚̬̮̤̻̱͇̞̈͐̒̾̽́̇͊͒͘͝,̷̨̛͔̼̦̲̹̟ ̷̠̇̿͂̐̈́̓̾̽̓̾̂3̶̬̼̝̲̰̼̭̺̯̱̑̍͐͊̏̎͠ ̴̼͚̝̆̇t̸̡̡̧̬̟̯̗̟͓͈̑o̶̞͇͑̍̒͗͘͠ ̷̨̬̘̱̮͔̖͉͓̒͒͐͑̍̌͊ͅġ̸̨͍͕̖͇̱̥̤͉͑̎̉̒̀͒͆͐́͒̀͌̿o̴̻̯͆̔͗͌͋̈́͂͌̇̚̕.̷̢͈͚̠̜̏̄͘

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betty Noir is a OC created by Camila Cuevas for her series "Glitchtale".  
> All credit for the character goes to her. If you like Undertale, please go watch Glitchtale, it is astonishingly good.


	13. Fire P2/P4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 2 fights The Programs second ally, and the losses are heavy.

Yuri stumbled on through Waterfall, trying her best to reach the others despite the tears spilling down her cheeks. They were all gone. Sayori, Papyrus, even  **Sans** . They were all dead, and soon, she’d join them too. Even if whatever the pink thing was stayed dead, something had been following her for the last 20 minutes. Finally, Yuri made it to the cliff near the Hotland entrance, where the second team was, Undyne and Natsuki coming into view. When Natsuki saw her friend, a smile graced her face.

 

Natsuki: Hey Yuri, what do you…

 

Natsuki trailed off as she saw the blood on her friend’s clothes, and the tears running down her face, a feeling of dread bubbling up within her chest. 

 

Natsuki: What happened?

 

Yuri opened her mouth, but before she could answer, she screamed in pain as a bone pierced her leg, bringing her to the ground. Undyne and Chara quickly rushed over, deflecting other bones that had been thrown a Yuri, calling for the rest of their team to help. Natsuki and Gaster quickly rushed over, and helped move Yuri back to the entrance to Hotland. Undyne and Chara stayed behind to find whatever had attacked them.

 

Undyne: Show yourself, coward! Fight like a real monster instead of hiding in the dark like a pansy!

 

Chara: Undyne, we want a fight, not a slaughter. We have to be careful.

 

When Chara finished speaking, a glitched chuckle emanated from the dark path that Yuri had came from. The two turned to see...Sans stalking out of the darkness.

 

Sans(?): He-heh heh heh, w-ow! You real-lly are i-idiots. That w-wierd girl was r-r-right, this u-universe is  **d-d-definitely** a-an anomaly

 

Undyne: Sans? What the hell are you doing away from you team?! WHAT HAPPENED IN SNOWDIN?!

 

Undyne looked ready kill Sans, and as he walked out of the shadows, she realized she might have to. For this was  **not** her Sans. This Sans was glitched, bones black and red, his colors all mixed, and constant fizzle of errors surrounding him. The Sans’s smiled widened eerily.

ERROR Sans: S-sorry, Undyne. Your S-s-sans is gone, so I g-guess you’ll have t-to make d-d-due with  **me** ~

 

Error spawned his bones and blasters, preparing to fight the defenders. Undyne wiped the shocked expression from her face, and spawned a spear for her to attack Sans, but Chara suddenly rushed ahead, her eyes red and vengeful. She traded blows with the Sans, but with every blow she hit him with, nothing happened. It’s like he couldn’t even be damaged. Finally, Chara had to stop fighting, so tired she couldn’t even swing the knife again. She looked at the Sans face, and felt her heart drop at the sickening smile on his face.

 

Error:  **My turn =)**

 

Error lunged forward, stabbing Chara through the chest. Chara let out a choked cough, blood now slowly trickling from her wound and mouth. She fell too her knees, and looked up at Error, expecting to see a cruel smile. Instead, she was greeted with a remorseful frown. Error laid his hand on her shoulder, but not harshly. Just...comforting.

 

Error: E-e-easy, bud, easy. J-just let g-go.

 

For once, Chara listened, and she let the last of her blood drain, not fighting the fear or cold anymore. As she slumped, Error sighed, and swept her hair aside affectionately.

 

Error: Rest easy, kiddo. R-r-rest easy.

 

Undyne watched in shock, being unable to move. Finally, she regained control, and screamed at Error while charging at him.

 

Undyne: YOU’LL PAY FOR THAT, YOU BARBARIAN! NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

 

Undyne threw her spears at Error, almost overwhelming him in his distracted state. Still, he dodged, weaved, and easily tied Undyne up with his blue strings. His face was still unsmiling, as if the fun of the fight had been taken out of him.

 

Error: Y-y’know, usually I d-d-don’t care about t-the anomaly’s I d-destroy. But y-y-you...you both remind me of m-my world, what it u-used too b-b-be.

 

Error looked up at Undyne, who was writhing, desperately trying to escape his strings. He sighed.

 

Error: G-goodbye, Undyne.

 

Error yanked his hand back, and Undyne jolted and screamed as her soul was shattered, as she started to fade, again, Error stood by her and confronted her for a moment as she passed. Once it was done, he made his way to the Hotland entrance, were Gaster and Natsuki waited, as well as a wounded Yuri. Gaster stepped forward, glaring daggers at the glitched skeleton.

 

Gaster: You shall go no further, anomaly! You have harmed our friends for the last time. Surrender now!

 

Error looked at the pair, than he let out a dry chuckle.

 

Error: I’ll take my chances,  **Ass-ter** . 

 

Error teleported forward, but was almost instantly knocked away by Natsuki, using her magic as a shield. Error glared at her, and than chuckled again.

 

Error: Heh h-heh heh. Y-y-you’re a new one, I-I’ll give you that. Still…

 

Error raced forward, using blasters and bones to throw Natsuki off. She lost him for a second, and before she would turn, she was cut down as well. A scream emanated from her mouth, and she fell to her knees. She whimpered at the searing pain from the bones that had run through her, and then she smiled.

 

Natsuki: Sayori... I’m c oming home…

  
  


Natsuki’s body went cold, and she tipped over, laying on the cold stone floor. Error felt a pang of guilt, he had heard her final words, but sighed and turned to other two defenders, only to stop in his tracks. Tears streamed down Yuri’s face, and Gaster’s had gone slack, his expression unreadable. Than, Gaster turned his gaze fully to Error, anger flashing in his eye lights.

 

Gaster: Before I destroy you, disgusting murderer, let me ask you a question; do you know what your dear leader will do when she reaches the Barrier?

  
Error paused, and dwelled on what Gaster said.  _ No, _ he through,  _ she never told any of us her plan. _

 

Error: Nope, she didn’t tell us. Why?

 

Gaster: You fool! She plans to break the Barrier, and the chain reaction of that much magic being released would destroy half the damn multiverse!

 

Gaster’s outburst sunk in, and Error froze. Usually, he wouldn’t mind anomalies getting destroyed, but like that, just a  **total annihilation** of so many worlds? Even  **he** couldn’t stand for that.

 

Error: ...I have to go.

 

Error turned on his heel, and opened a portal back to his world. He stopped before entering, and turned back to the hopeless looks on the pair’s faces.

 

Error: For w-what it’s worth...I-I-I am sorry.

 

With that, Error stepped through the portal, leaving Yuri and Gaster alone. After several minutes of silence, Yuri spoke.

 

Yuri: What do we do now?

 

Gaster turned to her, his expressing grim and fearful. 

 

Gaster: Now we fall back to the third team, and we pray that The Program has no further surprises for us.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ERROR Sans is an OC made by loverofpiggies. Go check out her comics, they're pretty fricking awesome!


	14. Fire P3/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 3 runs into The Program's final allies, and The Program finishes the job.

Monika was worried. After Gaster and Yuri had emerged from Waterfall as the only surviving members of Team 1 and 2, the rest of her team had been pretty down. Worse yet, nothing had happened in an hour, causing everyone to get super nervous. Finally, Monika sighed and sat down next to Yuri, who had been silent since they got to Hotland.

 

Monika: Hey Yuri. How are you doing?

 

Yuri: ...I’m...alright.

 

Monika: Are you sure?

 

Yuri: ...no.

 

Yuri leaned on Monika, letting herself cry yet again. Monika didn’t protest, and the pair sat there for a time. Finally, Yuri sat up.

 

Yuri: Thank you, Monika. I’m glad you’re still here.

 

Monika: Thanks, Yuri. I’m glad you're here too. Mega would **kill** **me** if I let anything happen to you anyway.

 

The two laughed, thought as it echoed through the Underground, it didn’t sound quite right. A minute or to later, Mettaton ran in, looking decently worried.

 

Metta: Sorry to interrupt darlings, but we have a problem.

 

Monika, Yuri, and Mettaton made their way to the front of the line, were Alphys and Gaster were already there. Monika had been ready for just about everything, and yet when she saw who was waiting for them, she actually had to process it.

 

The girls who stood before her...was the full club. Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri, and even Monika herself. Except...they were  **covered in blood.** Their eyes were wide and crazed, and they all wore crazed smiles on their faces. The new Monika stepped forward and scanned the crowd of defenders.

 

Lib.Monika: Well, well, well! Look at this, girls! We go a robot, a dinosaur, a cutter, a skeleton, and...oh yeah! ME!

 

Lib.Monika’s eyes flashed evilly at the last part. Normal Monika narrowed her eyes, and formed a shield with her green magic.

 

Monika: Let’s skip the chit-chat. 

 

Lib.M: I couldn’t agree more! GET THEM!

 

With that, the Libitina Doki’s charged at Monika and her friends, and a vise versa. It was a bloodbath. Mettaton easily swatted Lib.Natsuki aside, and laughed loudly.

 

Metta: Sorry, darlings, I just I’m just too fabulous to--ARH!

 

Mettaton was suddenly cut down by the Lib.Yuri, who lashed and hacked until Mettaton was completely destroyed. Gaster blasted her aside, but took a hit of damage from Lib.Sayori, who kept swinging. Alphys was giving as much support as she could, but she was easily dusted by Lib.Monika. Monika was starting to panic, and turned to Yuri, who had just finished blasting Sayori away.

 

Monika: YURI, GO! GET TO THE DAMN CASTLE! GET TO MEGA!

 

Yuri looked ready to protest, and nodded and started to run. Lib.Yuri attempted to follow, but was blasted into the lava below by Gaster. Gaster turned to Monika and smiled.

 

Gaster: I believe that we’re pushing them ba-ACH!

 

Gaster was interrupted by a blade thrust through his chest by Lib.Monika. He groaned, and fell to the floor.

 

Gaster: My sons...I was starting to get...‘ _ bonely’. _

 

Gaster turned to dust, leaving only the two Monika’s behind.

 

Lib.Monika: Well, I guess it’s  **JUST MONIKA** , right?   
  


Lib.Monika barley got her quip out before Monika charged at her, slashing both of her arms and pinning her to the ground.

 

Monika: Did you really think you were gonna beat us?

 

Suddenly, Lib.Monika laughed, causing Monika to jump. The laugh was cold, emotionless, as were Lib.Monika eyes as she spoke.

 

Lib.Monika: No, we couldn’t beat you... **but she can.**

 

Monika looked up, just in time to see The Program aiming a knife right at her...and she dodged. Lib.Monika gave a disgusting gurgle as the knife pierced her throat. The Program rolled her eyes, and pulled the knife out.

 

Program: Yeah, these savages were a bit of a stretch, huh, Monika?

 

Monika tried to back away, but was pinned to the ground by her leg, which had a knife running through it. She cried in pain, but The Program ignored her and spawned another knife, tilting Monika’s head up with it’s edge.

 

Program: Wanna know why I’m better than you, Monika? I’m better because I don’t need anyone. Not Mega, not the club,  **no one.** I can function just fine on my own, and I don’t a single person to help me survive.

 

Monika: (cough) See? You still think that you’re really better? Than you truly don’t get it. My friends are what  **make me strong** . That’s why you're gonna lose, cause you have nothing. You  **deserve** nothing.

 

The Program frowns at Monika’s confident smirk. She shook her head and sighed.

 

Program: Oh, Monika…

 

The Program thrust her blade through Monika, causing her to gasp in pain.

 

Program: I really thought you would get it. After all, I was you once, literally and figuratively. 

 

Monika fell away, her eyes glazed and fading. She sighed, and her eyes fluttered closed as she muttered one last word.

 

Monika: Mega…

 

Monika than went still, finally fading away. The Program sighed, and wiped her blade.

  
Program: One to go. Hope their ready for... **me =)**


	15. Fire P4/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Program finishes of the last team, but is faced with a new problem.

Mega tapped his foot, causing the sound to echo through the entire hall. Asriel yawned and turned to him, looking bored.

 

Asriel: So, no one has called you yet? We have no idea if we won or not.

 

Mega: No...but, it shouldn’t be much longer! I bet any minute now, they’ll call. Any...minute.

 

A few more minutes passed, and suddenly, sounds of battle sounded from outside. Before either Mega or Asriel could move, an explosion torn the hall apart, causing both of them to fall down and become confused. Mega shook his head in an attempt to clear it, but he was interrupted by a familiar voice. 

 

Yuri: It’s ok now, Mega. You won. You saved us! We can finally have our happy ending.

 

Mega turned his gaze to the voice, and saw Yuri and the rest of the Doki’s standing there. He got up, and stumbled towards them.

 

Mega: Guys...you’re all ok...we can really be happy now?

 

Asriel shook of his confusion, and turned to Mega, only to see him slowly stumbling towards the Program, who was bathed in a pink glow, clutching a pink shard of soul. She spoke in Yuri’s voice, an evil grin on her face.

 

Program: Yes, Mega. I have your happy ending...right... **HERE!**

 

As she spoke, she spawned a blade stabbed Mega, before kicking him away. She went for another swing, but Asriel quickly blasted her outside, chasing after her.

 

Asriel: What did you do to Yuri? To Monika?  **TO MY MOM AND DAD?**

 

The Program chuckled and gaze Asriel a half hearted shrug, spawning a dozen more knives.

 

Program: Sorry, kid. They’re all dead. Nothing personal, I just have a job to finish.

 

Asriel pulled out his Chaos Sabers, and charged at The Program, and the two clashed. Swords against blade, blaster against blaster. Asriel unloaded everything he could into the Program. As smoke drifted off her body, she chuckled.

 

Program: Heh...heh...Tough luck, kid. Even the power of your  **seven souls** isn’t enough to kill me! I’m to strong, and now, I’LL PROVE IT!

 

With her final cry, she pulled out a giant blade, and sliced Asriel over and over again hundreds of times before he finally faded out, not even getting out a single word as he faded away.

 

The Program made her way to the Barrier, reflecting on the day. She winced slightly remembering how she had murdered Monika so easily, how she had cut Yuri down, ignoring her cries for Mega to help her, how she had decimated the Royal Guard, and how she had easily dusted both Asgore and Toriel without breaking a sweat. She shuddered as a scary through echoed in her mind; she really was the monster. She shrugged the thought away, and made her way into the room holding the Barrier, being greeted by the sight of Mega standing alone by the Barrier, facing it and not her.

 

Program: Heya, Mega. This is the end, huh?

 

Mega: E’yup. Guess so. 

…

Y’know, I realized something just now. All this fighting, the magic, not to mention all the world crossing both of us have been up to, the barriers between dimensions have...strained, ya know?

 

Suddenly, Mega turned around, showing a series of blue portals behind him. 

 

Mega: I made a promise to Monika. I promised I wouldn’t fight you alone...and now!

 

Suddenly, someone stepped out of a portal. It was...a female MC from DDLC!

 

Fem MC: He won’t have to.

 

Another MC stepped out from the portal, this one looking like most general version of the MC, his hair brown and shaggy, and his eyes a bright amber. He was  Amaterasu, from DDLC: Rewriting Destiny.

 

Ammy: Mega here managed to get a message out to all MC’s of the DDLC multiverse. And let me tell ya…

 

As Ammy spoke, hundreds more MC’s stepped out from the portals. There was no end to them. They were boys, girls, robots, demons, soldiers, and wizards. They were determined, emboldened, and they were all very,  **very pissed** that someone was fucking with the multiverse.

 

Ammy:  **They’re very, very upset with you, P.** Care to take it away, Mega?   
  


Mega: Sure. Well, we’re ready, Program.  **Are you?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ammy is from Doki Doki Literature Club!: Rewriting Destiny by Amaterasu69. Now, it's time for the epic showdown of: 
> 
> THE PROGRAM VS THE MULTIVERSE


	16. The Program v.s. The Multiverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Program v.s. 101 MCs. Yup. That's a lot.

The Program sneered at the wall of MC’s before her. Most of them looked the same, but one thing about them made her seethe with anger: they were all there to kill her. After a moment, she chuckled, and turned her attention to the Big Three; Mega, FeMC, and Amaterasu.

 

Program: Well, are you gonna keep a girl waiting? 

 

She spawned hundreds of daggers, blasters, and knives. She noticed how several of the MC’s expressions fell for a moment, but many stood their ground with steely determination. It made her  **sick** .

 

Program:  **Let’s begin =)**

 

With those words, she sprinted towards the line of MC’s, throwing her attacks with deadly precision. Several MC’s appeared at the front of the line, and cast spells or developed shields to block these attacks. When the first wave of attacks ended, dozens of MC’s charged at The Program, wielding swords, knives, guns, magic, and even suits of armor. The Program smiled as she spawned knives of her own, and tore into the charging protagonists. She slashed and hacked, knocking some aside while she cut down others. A male MC wielding a rifle got a single shot off before a knife plunged into his chest. A female MC attempted to hold The Program down with a magic spell before being blasted out of the air by her foe. One by one, they were torn apart by The Program, and one by one, more MCs joined the fight.

 

Program: URG,  **HOW ARE THEY’RE SO DAMN MANY OF YOU?!?**

 

FeMC: Funny you mention that, the Multiverse is a crazy place. With every possibility…

 

The female MC spoke as she slashed at The Program, actually damaging her arm. The Program screamed, and swung her blade at her attacker, only to hit a shield-wielding MC instead.

 

Shield-MC: A new outcome arises. Every possible possibility…

 

Suddenly, The Program was blasted from behind, turning to see a robot MC pointing dual laser cannons right at her face.

 

M.C.EXE:  **ALL CALLED RIGHT TO ONE SPOT. YOU REALLY DID EARN THIS.**

 

With that, the MC blasted The Program full force, throwing her across the room. As she fell, the remaining MCs, besides Mega and  Amaterasu, advanced onto The Program.

 

FeMC: Give it up, you can’t win! You don’t need to fight anymore, you can just---

 

The female MC couldn’t finish as a knife flew into her head, a sickening thunk echoing as her body fell. Suddenly, dozens more knives flew out, knocking most of the MCs down, leaving only Mega, Ammy, and The Program herself. The Program emerged, looking hurt, but also  **very pissed** . 

 

Program: So, now it’s just me, you, and the anime-reference, ey, Mega?

 

Ammy: You wound me, truly, Program. Still, how about you see what I can do instead of trash talking?   
  


The Program sneered, and charged at Amaterasu. She raised another blade, ready to strike, when…

 

Ammy: [ **BUFFSUKI!]**

 

A fist connected with The Program’s face, throwing her back. She gawked in surprise at the Buffsuki standing next to Amaterasu.

 

Ammy: Didn’t see that coming? C’mon, P, step up your game.

 

The Program stared for a moment longer, than she laughed.

 

Program: Y’know, I’ll give you credit, that’s a pretty good trick. But lemmy guess…

 

As she spoke, she spawned several more knives, all of which were pointed threateningly at Amaterasu. She grinned eerily.

 

Program:  **You can only use that once, can’t you?**

 

Before he could respond, the knives all flew at Ammy. He dodged almost all of them, but one cut his leg, causing him to fall. Before he could move, The Program had him by the throat, raising a final blade.

 

Program: Goodbye, you stupid---

 

Mega: WAIT!

 

The Program turned, surprised at the sudden outburst, and was met from a tired stare from Mega.

 

Mega: Please, don’t hurt him. Don’t hurt  **them** .

 

The Program than realized that every MC she had killed was back, looking equally as confused as she felt. She heard a crackle of electricity and saw that Mega’s eye’s were black, save for a few green 0s and 1s running down vertically.

 

Mega: Please, just let them go...please.

 

The Program seemed to think on the matter, than nodded.

 

Program: Fine. They can go.

 

Ammy: Wait, Mega! We can’t just-!

 

Mega raised his hand, and Amaterasu went silent.

 

Mega: Relax, Ammy. I got a plan. Just get everyone back to their worlds, please.

 

Amaterasu sighed, but nodded and turned to the rest of the MCs, who were beginning to head back to their respective worlds. He turned back, and gave Mega one final smile.

 

Ammy: See you around, Mega.

 

Mega: Maybe, Ammy. Maybe.

 

As the last MCs left, a dull silence fell over the room. Only the soft humming of the Barrier filled the room. Finally, The Program spoke.

 

Program: So, what is it that you stopped me for?

 

Mega wheezed out a soft laugh, spawning a chair and climbing onto it. The Program release that Mega was weak, his skin pale and eyes fading.

  
Mega: I just want...to ask you...if you might partake in...a final... **deal?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near.


	17. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mega and The Program come to an agreement.

Program: Really? A deal? Face it, Mega.  **You’ve lost.**

 

Mega: Y-yeah, maybe...but not the way you think…

 

The Program rolled her eyes, but when she meet Mega’s gaze, she felt a pang of unusual remorse.

 

Program: Enemies or not, I gotta ask, are you ok? 

 

Mega chuckled weakly, and lift his hand away from his stomach, which he had been clutching since the fight ended. The Program’s eyes widened as she gawked at the blade lodged in his stomach. 

 

Mega: Heh… guess your aim is  _ ‘knifer _ ’ then you through?

 

Program: That’s…not funny.

 

Mega: Yeah...I get that a lot…

 

The two sat in silence, before The Program muttered a curse and sat next to him.

 

Program: Fine. I’ll listen to your deal if you tell me this; how did you save all those other MCs?   
  


Mega: Simple. I forced a controlled Reset.

 

The Program cocked an eyebrow in his direction, and he chuckled again. 

 

Mega: Since Frisk is...gone...only certain people would have still used Resets. All of them are dead now, thanks to you, so I’m the only one left who can use them. I limited my Reset to this area, saving all the MCs from you.

 

Program: Alright, very interesting. Now, what’s your deal?

 

Mega sighed, and brought up a file menu for Undertale, with several new folders from DDLC.

 

Mega: It’s simple, really. You want me dead, I want you dead, so…

 

As he spoke, he headed to a folder labeled “ _ Character Files _ ”, and opened it, revealing the original four files locked behind some kind of firewall, and two new ones; Program.chr and Mega.chr. He turned to her, a small smile on his pale face.

 

Mega: Why don’t we delete each other?

 

Program: That  **better** be the blood loss talking, or I’ll...I’LL..!

 

Mega: Delete me? Please, go ahead.

 

Program: ...You’re...serious?

 

Mega sighed, and turned his full attention to The Program, and that is when she fully took in his features. His skin was damn near white, his eyes faded and sullen, and the large bloodstain on his clothes was slowly getting bigger.

 

Mega: Program...P...I’m tired...so, genuinely  **fucking** tired. I love my friends, I do, but I can’t do this anymore. I can’t fight...can you? Aren’t you tired too?

 

The Program went quiet for what felt like minutes, until she sighed, turning back to Mega.

 

Program: Ok. Let’s do it.

 

Mega: Really? You...really want to do this?

 

Program: It’s only fair, I suppose. Besides...I’m tired too.

 

Mega nodded, and connected the files, dragging them out of the folder, until they sat in front of them. He sighed, and grabbed The Program’s hand, making her jump.

 

Mega: Get ready. This...isn’t gonna feel great.

 

With that, an orange, Undertale-style DELETE button appeared before them. They looked at each other, in one final moment of silent conflict.

 

Mega: Ready?

 

Program: ...Ready.

 

They pressed the button simultaneously, and the files faded away. The effect wasn’t immediate, but it started slowly. Mega noticed that their feet started to fade, and he heard The Program whimper softly.

  
<ERROR>: M̴͈͎͉͗̉̈̉͂̊̎͋̊͝ͅȅ̷̢̜̞̪̜̲̟̃̅̑̒̂̐̓̇̈̔ģ̷̮͈̗͖̪̪̮̝̎̊͜ͅā̴̢̢̧̗̬̟̰̦̮̮̞̲̲͊̈́̽̃͜ͅ.̸̨̢͉̳̳̫̜̳̠̝̺̦̬̠͐̽̃̈̐́̏͂̒̂̾̑̍͜.̴̪͎̩̠̥̲͉̺͈́̈̓̐̈́.̸̡̨̤̣͕̮͉̣͈͎͔̾̈́̏̍͛̓̊͗̽I̵̠̰̠̋̓͊̈́̀͑̉̀̆̈́͊͝ ̷̪͇̠̣̬̇͐͒̓̉̋͝d̶̡̒͛̄̑́̆̏̊͗͑̔̓͜ơ̸̢̢̟͓̲̻̗͖͎̔͐̆̌͛͠͝ṅ̸̘̹̖͌'̸̢̱̣̇̎̆͆̈́̽̀͑̅̕͠ţ̸͎̙͚̏̄̂͋͋̀̒̐̉͐̽͛̚͝.̸̢̫̠̮͆̌̈́͌͂̎̓͛.̸͚͎̫̹͂̊͊̽̔̀̇̈́.̶̖̳̞͕͆f̷̛͙̫̟̹̝̪̞͛̑͒͒̈́̃̾̔̈́e̴͈͌̾͐̊̃̆͒̉͆̇͘͠ḛ̴͇̣͉̲̘͍̍͆̽̉̈̑͜͝͝l̸̢̜͇͚͕̰͖̪̩̾̇̑͊̈́̑ ̵̠̺̇͑̋̚s̴̡̡̹͕͔̱͎͈̯̣̪̤̪̼̎͜ǫ̵̭̠̫͈̪̹̳̯͇̤̯̥͇͉́̀̌͆̃̓̍͘ ̴̛͈̺̟̞̫̖̗̭͈͎̙̦͗̈̐̍̂̈͑̎̏̄͘͜ģ̶̭̫͔̞͕̖̼͍̀͗o̷̦̰̥̲̙̗͕͐̏͆͝o̸̡͕̟̥̙̯̠̩̜̟̬̝̻͕̩͒̃̇d̷̡̧̡̢͓̞͈̰͉̼̱̝̱̫̟͑̆̃̔̅̂̌̑͗͊̈̚͝͝.̸̼̀̑̊̍́͑.̸̡͉̱̞̖̲̩̪̰͎̺̥̗̘̤͐͛̓̆̄͠.̸̗͇͝

 

Mega groaned as well as he fell from his chair, his legs fading completely. He grabbed The Program’s hand, and she looked at him, fear glowing in her eyes.

 

<error>: J̵̨̻̘͔̼̱͓͍̣̓͋̚u̶̹̳̩̙͒̑͂̋͌̈͂͝s̷̡̧̬͉͈͇̯̓̐̎̓̓̄͆̒̓̈́̉͜t̸̨̢̮̦͕̀̿ ̵̢̯̤̲͕̅͂̽̈́͋͂͛́͛̈́̈̐̚͘͜l̵̝͙̫̙̥̜͎͔̘̬̀̀̒́͛́͂̅̈́̉̀̈̕͜o̸̢̝͇̜͎̤͇̥̹̜͛̓̐͋̆͆͛͜o̶̢̭͕͔̮̬̝̙̳̲̬̥͙͎̼͒̃͌k̸͕̊̍̈̈́̆͋̄͠ ̶̛̼̟̭̫̠̝̋͂̈́͑̒̾̅̉̄̈̆̚͝a̴̬̜̽͑̂͌̈͘͠t̷̝̩͈̟͕̲̬̂̓̌͜ ̸̢̛̮̦̩̺͙͚̰͉̈̀͑̎̍̈́̎͑͂̒͑̕͝m̷̨̡̖̜͚͎͉̘̝̟͚͎͖͆͌̄͛͒͊͌e̵̢̦̳̤̦̪̜̗̗̰̮̘̗̗̬̿͗̉́,̶̛̗͇̥̾͑̒͑̔́̅̾̕͝͝ ̴̧̪̘̜͕̤̖̝̜͚̭̥̓̈̃̔̅̀̎͊̌̾̋͆̔͂͘P̶̡̪̞̠͍̖͖̤̼͔̳͈̤̈́.̶̭͈̏́̉̀̑̏̄̽́̄͠ ̴̡̧̧̭̬̫̝̣̳̞͊̈́̅J̷̨̗̩͇̼͓̜͎̥̔͑̍͐̈̆͒̓̽̅̍͑͠͝ư̸͔͙̋͛̑͊̈́ș̵̱͓͊͋͋̋̐̚t̵̢̙͇̯͕͓̐̐̊̑̈͒͝.̶̼̟̥̘͈̔͑͛̃̊͜͝.̸̢̰̩̪͖̗̠̯̟̮͔̺̈́̽̈́͌̈́͋.̸̗̝̺m̷̨͈̘͖͖̭̂̆͐̈͂͌͒̉̔e̵̤̋̑̏.̸̨̙̙̖̥̤̦̘̘̩͎́͌̾̊̃͆̔̌̇̿̑̋͒̚.̷̢̺̬̠̘̘̥̮̣̝̓̈́͌̏͝.̷̮̝̳͠

 

The Program nodded slowly, falling from her chair as well. The two lied together, and let themselves fade. As their heads were all that remained, they had a final conversation.

 

<ERROR>: I̷̻̳̳̞̲͌̊͂̋̌̓́̍'̷͇̂͐̊̆͐̃̊͒̽̓́̋͋͝͝m̴̛̗̼̥͓̣̿̊̾̑͑̓̉̓̐̚ ̶̛̥̺͛͊͊̂̽͗̇s̴͇̓̈́̊̂̀̏͘ơ̸̥͉͇͍̝͉̹̋̒̊͋̂̔̂̈͘͝r̵̡̜̩͇͐̂̈́͊̐̒̒͘̕͝r̴̬̲̖̘̩̓̓͆͂͆̓̽̇̑͝ẏ̶̥̏̽͋̋̇̑.̵̆͜.̶̨̡̓̚.̴̡̫͎̗͙̲̙̪͍̣̟̞͓̐̊͋̊̓̃̒̿̆̏̽̽̕̚̕͜f̴̢̢̗̣̏̏̆̃̏̄̅́͝ơ̴̡̟̣̜̦̘̩͍͇̞͒̓̎͒̑̈́̌̌͐͗̈͘͜͜͝r̷̡̧̧̛͙͖͇͔̩̤̫̥̤̖̙̋̓͒̅̓͊̿͑̋̇̿̏̉͘͜ ̸̡̢̮̝̺͕̭̙̟̩̤̬͑̃e̷̝̭̭͚̹̠̟̒̎̈́͋̄̑̾̆̌̀̑̚͘̕͝v̶͈͒̄͝ȩ̸̧̼͂̀̓́̾͝r̵̨̪͖̠̫̲̞͍̗͋̌̔̓̾̓̚y̸̢̮̪̗͈̖͚̥̲͓͒̈́͋͆̈́̿̏͠͝͝t̴͉͕̪͉̰̤̻͇̋̏͐̌͋̎͊̔̏͊̍͊̚h̵̨̢̛̞̘̯͕͉̱̩̟͂͑͌̔͛̈̕͘ͅͅị̶̰̫̙͎͈̞͖̰̊̽̏̇͗ň̵̛̳̟̗̖̪͌́͋̑̓̂̂̉̏̋͛͠ģ̶̨̼̪̺̬̦̟͓̲͓̈́̈̓̉͆́̈͗̓̕̚͠.̸̛̠͇̰̝͚̗̮͎̃̈͌͆̃̀̓̈͗̈͆̔̈́.̶̥̺͍̤͓̓͜͜.̶̢̢̢̥̖͇̝͚̠̼̜͛͗̉

 

<error>”:M̷̨̱̟̖̼͎̝̖̳̬̃̊̀̋̎̈͆́͐͌́̿̚̕͠e̷͖̹͇͔̲̱̙̙͇͆͑̒̅͆͆͗̽̊͛̏̐ ̶̡͍̣̹̘͓͇̲̜̽͑͒͊̓̀͑͂̈̊͋͜ţ̶̪̘͈̱̉́ȍ̵̭̤͇̦̲͇̞̑̂o̷̘͖̣̘͗̔̂͗̾̇̾̈́̿̅,̴̨̺̥̾̂̒̈͂̑̄͒̈́̐͆̀̋ ̷̛͚̝̦̘̼̼͕̣̝͗̈́͗̓͐̊̌̍P̵̯͖̬͓̫͎͓̹̊̈́͛͆.̷̨̳͔͎͑̓̃̽̈́̎̑̏̽̄̆̋ ̷̛̰̫̞͙̩͖̍̾͆̃̄͋͑̏͑̊͒͘M̶̻̹̘̥̠̰͙͍̫͙̙͕̫̂́̃͌̀͊̅̋͗̿ẽ̸̢̧̛̛͈̬͎̞̻͉͓̹͇̙̼̒̂̌̓̉͑̈̊̀͜͜͝.̸̜̟̹̥̭͊̍̑̍̆͂̋̈́̆̐̾͝.̸̡̦̬͚̂̈́͆̃̒̒͐̽̊͑̏̕ͅ.̷̛̬̃͌̅̃̈̅͐́͆͝͠t̶͙̥̝̑̍͐̈́̊̌͑̍̌̽̎̕͜͝͝͝ͅŏ̵̢̧̗͚̜͈̝̗͔̰̬̓̽͂͗̇̓͝ͅo̶͈̘͈̖͔̝̿̓̍̍.̶̡̧̛͉̫̝̳̫͙̌̏̒̑̽̅̍̄͋̉͜.̵͙͖̜̔̿̅̏̈̑̽͝.̸̧̗̯̱̰̳̮̙̙̫̩̝͈͒̈́̈́̈̀̐͑̉͗̔̕͜ͅ

 

With that, the two faded away, leaving the world of Undertale cold and d̴̟̃̉͊̒͌̈́̒̂̚a̸͎̯̖̭̭̜̞͙̲̔̆̆͆̑̈́̈́̆͋̋̽͒͝͠ŗ̵̛̺͔̻̘̟̞̇̈́̆̃̓̑̂̚ͅ-̵͈̗̄̔̌͛d̶̡̖̖͒̒̊̑̓͑̒͛͜ͅa̵̡͊͑͆͑̾͠r̷̡̡̘͓̹̦̝͈̞͙͖͎̱͗̊͂̽͘͜-̶̲̰̹̘̫͌̑̿̑d̸̛̯́͗̾̉̍̋̅̓̾͑͛̕̚á̷̛͚͔̝̖̣̣̟̿̐̏̈́̂͗̇̄̾͠͝ṙ̸̛̰͚̘̖͍͒͌͛͂͜ǩ̴̢̛͚̉ͅY̶̧̖̯͚̙̙̮̫̘̒͋Ģ̷̲̘̮͙̳̰͉̖̰͕͓̞̟͊̊͑̊̀̏͜B̶̧̡̡̛̛̘̻̻̜̟̩́͊̾̈́͝T̸̢͙͎̜̿̏̀̄̎̆͜͜K̵͓̳̩͓͚̪̇͌̌́V̸̨̨̡͍͚͚̦̺͑͒Y̶̡̨͚̪̞̲̙̪̫̖̳̫͆͛̀͆͛́̑̿͐̆̍̓̆͝J̸̡͓͋̑͑̍͌̔̇̀̓Ḑ̶̧̨̡̡̙̩̮̼̫̼̣̗̙͗̿̊̏R̶͉̫͕̯̪͔͋Y̶̧̨̨̧̩̱͇̗̙̬͉̩̩̺̣͌$̴̨̢͇̞͎̦̝̼̳͇͚̝͎͈̈́̔̏͐͊̽͗ͅ%̴͎͎̲̙͈͔͓̟̪̥̺̙̤̼̀͊͊͗͐͒̆̑̕͠ͅ^̴̛̳̙̗̠͇̥͕̠̪̟̯̼͔̀̊̿̿̑̆̐̒̏͝T̸̤̮̳͇͈̭͋͆͗̓R̵̗̻̒͆́̆̂̊̿͠@̶̥̬͔͔̩͕͖̪͈̱͉̳̹̔͐͌̄͛̊̉̈̅̌̕͜͝͝%̵̧̨̪͓̲͙̜͎̩̈̃̌̎͑̔̂̂̓͋̿̇͘E̴͙̾̏R̵̨̪̪̤̳͇̞̹̆̇̆̑̾͗͝T̸̼̐̿̀̏͠

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**WARNING, WARNING! CHR. FILE <error, file deleted> HAS BEEN CORRUPTED! NEW TEMPLATE REQUIRED!**

 

**INSERT NEW TEMPLATE?**

**Y/N?**

 

**Y**

 

**EXCELLENT! PLEASE INSERT TEMPLATE BELOW.**

 

**<** **>**

 

**PROCESSING…**

**TEMPLATE ACCEPTED!**

 

**CONTINUE FROM LAST LOAD?**

**Y/N?**

 

**Y**

 

**LAST LOAD ACCEPTED!**

 

**LOADING NOW…**

 


	18. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of an era.

“Hey kid! You gonna stand there all day, or what?” Sans called out to his human companion. MC turned around and grinned at the skeleton.

 

“Sorry, Sans. Just had some goodbyes left to say.” he called bask, a small smile on his face. He really owed  **them** for getting the club their happy ending. He jogged over to his boney friend, and the pair continued back to Hotland, where everyone else was waiting.

“So, got any plans for when you get back to your world?” Sans asked, drawing out another smile from MC. It really was amazing how quickly Alphys and Monika had found out how to replicate the portal that had first brought the club to Undertale.

 

“To be honest, not really. I’m just gonna hang out with the girls and enjoy our victory. We finally won, right?” he asked, grinning at the thought of having a normal life with the people he loved most. Sans gave a chuckle, but it seemed forced.

 

“Did we, MC? Did we really  **_win_ ** ?” Sans asked pointedly, turning to the human with a dark expression on his face. MC sighed, and his smile faltered as well.

 

“I...guess not.” he answered, looking at the ground shamefully. He felt guilty that to get a happy ending he never expected to a part of, two people had to die. “Does...anyone else know?”

 

“Nah, just you and me, kid.” Sans answered, his smile returning. “Listen. I know you’re probably beating yourself up over their sacrifice, but let me make it clear, pal.” Sans stopped, grabbing MC’s shoulders and making MC face him. “They made their call, and as far as I’m convinced, it was a damn good one. They saved all of us, and brought you to life! Kid, if you didn’t deserve a happy ending, than you wouldn’t have been in the damn files as a the original template. You love the girls, same as  **he** did, and you deserve your happy ending too.” After he finished, Sans patted his friend’s shoulder. “Besides, if you weren't here, those girls would probably be… _ ‘boned’? _ ”

 

MC snorted, and laughed at Sans’s pun. “Really, Sans? Put some  _ ‘backbone _ ’ into it!” he joked back. The two continued, and finally made it back to Hotland, were the machine had just finished being built. Most of the Underground was there, waiting to see the club return home to their world. Papyrus and Undyne greeted the two as they entered.

 

“AH, HUMAN MC! I’M GLAD I GOT TO SEE YOU BEFORE YOU LEFT!”, Papyrus shouted happily, wrapping the human in a hug. “I GREATLY APPRECIATE ALL THE LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP YOU BROUGHT TO THE UNDERGROUND!” he cried.

 

Papyrus released MC, who got a strong pat on the back from Undyne as she flashed a toothy grin at him. “I agree with Papyrus, you brought a lot of light to the Underground! You’re pretty great, for a human anyways.”. With that, Sans and MC continued towards the portal itself, where the club had been waiting, when his friends saw him, they quickly ran over to MC.

 

“Where have you been, dummy? We’ve been waiting for half an hour!” Natsuki shouted, punching his arm lightly. 

 

“C’mon, Natsuki, give him a break! He probably just wanted to see the Waterfall statue one last time.” Sayori commented, gently knocking her arm into Natsuki’s. The two had grown closer than ever before, and they had **no idea why** . 

 

“Yeah, I just wanted to say goodbye one last time.” MC explained, smiling at his friends.

 

“Geez, don’t get so sappy, MC.”, Chara said with a chuckle, giving him a short hug. “Still, I’ll miss you, and the girls too.”

 

“You’ll keep in touch right? Asriel asked, drawing a chuckle from both MC and Monika.

 

“Don’t worry, Asriel. Alphys and Gaster gave us all communicators so we would stay in touch with you guys.” Monika said, casting a glance to the rest of her club. “Everyone ready to go?”   
  


“I believe we are, Monika”, Yuri said, grabbing MC’s hand. As he looked into her eyes, he saw love and hope. He would do all he would to preserve those feelings. “Well, ready to go home, MC?” 

 

MC looked around himself, seeing his friends on both worlds, and feeling the love surrounding him. He inhaled, exhaled, and smiled. “As ready as I’ll ever be. Let’s go.” With that, the club stepped into the portal, and returned to home that was finally Oki-Doki.

==========================================================================================================

So this is it, huh? The end of an era. The DDLC: 6 Reasons main story has finally  **ended**. However, I'm not done yet. I'm gonna be writing some short stories in a  _DDLC Prompts_ work that I'll start soon. Some stories will explain plot holes in this universe, others will be decided by you guys! Point is, I'm not done yet. Not. Even. Close.

Please leave prompts for my next series or a review of this one, and thank you for joining me in this journey. Have a great day!

-D

**Author's Note:**

> It begins again. Leave thoughts/criticism below.
> 
> btw, if you want to know where the story left off, check my last work; Dokitale: Chapter 1


End file.
